


A Bit of a Learning Curve

by mzilla



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, Falling In Love, Getting Together, M/M, awkward pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzilla/pseuds/mzilla
Summary: In which the boys are peer pressured into doing blind dates, Josh comes out with android alcohol, and our favorite deviants find out what it's really like to fall in love.





	1. Meddling

**Author's Note:**

> I normally just read fics but the Connor/Markus bug has BIT ME HARD.  
> Characterizations may be kind of wrong and all over the place...  
> I hope you enjoy anyway! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

  
  
  
  
  


In the five years following that fateful night of the Android Rebellion, Markus finds himself working endlessly—not that he’s complaining. He enjoys the work. He’s grateful that androids don’t have to rest for as long as humans do. Markus achieves a lot in this time. He helps pass dozens of legislation for his people and for his effort, he is picked as the Secretary of Android Relations.

Markus is so focused on his work that whatever romance he had with North during the uprising had fizzled out. North is a little upset with him, while the rest of his close friends—Josh, Simon, and even Connor—are understanding and are supportive in their decoupling (if they were really a couple to begin with, Markus muses). Markus is overall unconcerned; focused intently on working for the android cause.

Yes, Markus works often—more than he probably should. However, he finds comfort in the politics, in making life better for his people.

Markus is happy. He’s content.

If he chooses to be at the office for two days straight working with no rest, well—his office comes equipped with a closet for spare suits, anyway.

Of course, Markus shouldn’t have expected his behavior to last unnoticed for long. He’s in the middle of a draft for a new bill when Simon ambles into his office unannounced and plops onto the guest chair in front of Markus’ desk.

“Oh, hey,” Markus greets his friend, “this is a nice surprise! To what do I owe the pleasure, Simon?” He saves and pushes his draft aside for now.

Simon looks at him somberly. “I have some bad news, Markus.”

Markus furrows his brows. “Oh—what happened? Are you alright?”

“Yes, _I’m_ fine, Markus. This visit, however, is about you.”

“Er… me?”

“We’ve been thinking—” Simon pauses, clearing his throat. “By that, I mean, Josh and me. North, too, I guess, to an extent. But, uh… well, I guess you know how that is. She still cares about you, of course.”

Markus’ frown deepens. What could it possibly be that even North is involved? He was in good health, and successful.

“The thing is, Markus, you work too much, and we feel like you barely see the light of day these days. Especially not sunlight that is directly hitting whatever building you’re having meetings in.”

“I do not!” Marcus denies. “Yes, I'm always working but I don’t work _too much_. I work the amount that is necessary to get things done, and… I guess that’s a lot, but certainly not _too much_."

Simon looks at him with narrow eyes for a few beats before continuing. “Markus, believe me. It’s a lot. You are either in this office or in meetings elsewhere in the city or the country or even out of the country. I would hypothesize that you work about twenty-one hours of the day, with three hours set aside for charging. And I know you got the battery upgrade, so really, you only need to charge once a week. So then, every day you have a spare three hours, which you spend at various Android Centers. Technically, you’re ‘visiting’—” Simon does air quotes on the word, “—but it’s basically working, anyway.”

“There’s nothing wrong with visiting my people to see how they are!”

“No, of course not, but—Markus, you don’t set aside any time for yourself. You don’t do anything for just yourself lately.” Simon is gesturing wildly now, clearly passionate. 

Markus crosses his arms, feeling accosted and annoyed. 

“I know working so much makes you happy, but we’re concerned about you. We want you to take better care of yourself.” Simon holds up a hand when he notices Markus open his mouth to retaliate. “You need to take more breaks; take up a hobby; hang out with us more; maybe, I don’t know, go on a few dates?”

“Dates?” Markus quirks a brow. “I’m not lonely. I don’t need a companion.” 

“We live for a long time; we’ll outlast many humans. But when you grow old and weary—when your android body is unable to work the hours that you do, you’ll find that you’ve woken up alone. You’ll find that in the last few decades you’ve done nothing but work, and while what you’ve done is meaningful, you’ve done nothing for yourself. You haven’t stopped to—as the humans say, smell the roses. You’ll probably spend a lot of time reminiscing in regret and think, ‘I should have taken up a hobby, I should have found a lover.’” Simon pauses—for dramatic effect, Markus thinks while rolling his eyes internally. “Just—think about it, Markus. There’s more to life than work, work, and more work.”

Markus regards his friend for a few moments, mulling over the other’s rant. He supposes Simon could be right. He’s been told over the years to stop being such a workaholic by friends, work colleagues, and even acquaintances. “Alright, I’ll…consider it,” he says instead, slowly, reluctantly. “You seem to have thought this through quite a bit.”

“You know I don’t do things half-assed,” Simon winks. “And good, I’m glad. Please think about it.”

“Hey, thank you for worrying about me. You—and Josh, and North, who I’m sure put you up to this—”

“—yeah, I may have gotten the short straw in the drawing—”

“—I’m glad to have such caring friends. Truly.” 

“Thank you, and I know that you would do the same for us,” Simon says. “But really, consider going on a few dates! Expand your circle of people besides those that would be beneficial to your work.”

“I do not only talk to people who are useful!”

Simon hums. “Sure, you don’t.”

“You are insufferable,” Markus says, rolling his eyes. “But fine, I will go on a few dates. And I’ll visit with you guys more often. But where am I supposed to get these dates?”

“I know of a service!” Simon leans forward in his seat, placing his elbows on Markus’ desk. “Give me your hand, I’ll transfer the details.”

Markus purses his lips but does hold out his hand, pulling back the human skin to reveal the plastic just as Simon presses his hand to Markus’ forearm.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Connor is crouched down by the victim, his tongue about to touch his fingers to analyze the blood at the crime scene when he hears Hank groan loudly behind him. Connor licks his fingers anyway, and finds that the victim has type B blood, and has been diseased for about—34 hours. He throws a smirk over his shoulder at Hank, who’s glaring at him with his arms crossed (as he does when he catches Connor analyzing liquids at crime scenes).

“I swear you do this on purpose just to irritate me.”  
“Well, not to irritate you, Lieutenant,” Connor says cheekily, “It’s necessary to solve cases. I can analyze liquids faster than a lab can. But you already know that.”

Hank grunts, “Yeah, but I told you not to do that in front of me. For the millionth time! I hope you don’t do that when you’re in bed. Disgusting.”

Connor stands, dusting off knees where it had touched the ground and walks over to the other man. “I don’t know why I would be doing anything in bed, Lieutenant. My model type doesn’t need to sleep to recharge, especially not in a bed.”

“You know what I mean!”

“No, I don’t.”

“Don’t act stupid, Connor.”

“Really, I don’t.” Connor blinks back owlishly at Hank.

“Really?” Hank asks slowly, eyebrows raised.

“Yes, really. What do you mean by ‘in bed’?”

“You know, when you’re with a—a lover. Doing it, having sex, what have you.” Hank makes an obscene gesture with his fingers, which Connor must search for in his internal database to know what it means.  
**Mating, a sexual act** , his system supplies.  
Connor is then instantly aware of Hank’s implications, but he finds it funny to tease the man—and humor is a ‘new’ human trait that Connor enjoys immensely. “I really don’t, Hank,” Connor says, sticking to his guns.

“Goddammit, kid. I know you know! Quit fucking with me.” Hank glares at him and Connor keeps up a poker face for a few moments before he bursts out laughing. Hank slaps him behind the head in retaliation.

“Sorry, sorry,” Connor wheezes out between his laughter. “I enjoy messing with you.”

“Sometimes it’s really fucking annoying that you’re ‘alive’ now, you know that?”

“You don’t mean that.”

“I don’t want you to be some methodical robot again, but you can still be fucking annoying.”

“You like me anyway.” 

“Right, sure.” Hank looks around him. “We done here, you think?”

“Yes. I’ve gotten everything I needed. We can head back to the station now, if you want.” 

Hank nods and they navigate their way out of the house and back to their car.

“Actually, there is something I want to know,” Hank says when they’re buckling their seatbelts.  
“Yes, Lieutenant?”

“Are you, like… asexual or somethin’?”

“Asexual,” Connor repeats, looking at the other man questioningly. He searches the term through his system. “No, I don’t believe I am,” Connor decides.

“Really? But I never hear you talking about girls—or guys—and I’ve definitely never seen you bring anyone home.”

“Well, I—I guess I’ve never actually seriously thought about it. Being in a relationship, a romantic one.”

“You’ve been ‘alive’ for a couple years now, and you really haven’t thought about it?”

“It’s never crossed my mind, no.” Connor tosses the idea in his head for a few moments. “I mean, I do feel attraction for certain people. But is it really so great? I don’t see you getting into relationships either, Lieutenant.”

“I’m tired of dating around,” Hank says dismissively. “But you’re young! You should go out there and explore—you know, see what you like. If you even like it at all.”

Connor thinks about it. Companionship sounds—practical? He does enjoy having friends. “I guess I could. I would like more friends.”

“You would probably get more than just friends, you know,” Hank says, tone teasing.

“I’m not a harlot,” Connor says simply. 

“Didn’t say you were!”

“But I suppose I could try it out. Meet more people. Maybe find a… what was that word you used? Lover?”

“Don’t sound so clinical, kid,” Hank chuckles. “Get out there, get some experience, see the world, yadda-yadda-yadda.”

”Right,” Connor agrees mildly. He definitely does not know what he’s getting into.

* * *

Markus fumbles with the right sleeve of his jacket as he stands outside the bar, waiting on his date. Simon had recommended him to an android-friendly dating service. 

_“Both humans and androids on this website, but you could mention a preference if you want,”_ Simon had said. Markus supposed he didn’t really have a preference; not that he knew what he wanted anyway. His dating history consisted of North, which was short and fleeting to begin with. 

Markus checks the time in his system— **8:00 PM** —when he feels a fellow android make his way towards him on the sidewalk. Turning, he is greeted by a model WB200—an agricultural model from the past. His scan provides him with a name—  
“Matt,” the android says, just as the name flashes in Markus’ system.  
“Markus.” Markus smiles, extending a hand. The android shakes it, a small smile on his lips. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to finally meet _you_ , handsome." Matt looks at him up and down salaciously and Markus feels his neck heat up, flustered.

“Er--let’s head in?” Markus offers, hand on the door. Matt nods and he follows Markus into the bar. 

Inside, they’re greeted with the deep thrum of the heavy bass from the music interspersed with the chatter of the other patrons. Markus weaves them through the bar, looking for an empty table, Matt in tow with a light grip of Markus’ jacket sleeve.

When they’re seated, Markus finds himself nervous. He supposes Matt is attractive. The android had grown out his hair and had it pulled back in a bun. Straight eyebrows, sharp eyes, and a full mouth. Markus stares at the other android, not knowing what to say.

“So, how long have you been single?” Matt says after a while (longer than it probably should have been, Markus thinks), his eyes piercing into Markus’.

“Oh,” Markus thinks, recalling the day he and North had decided to stay as friends. “It has been nearly two years. How about you?”

“Three months,” Matt replies promptly, shrugging. “Why now, after so long?”  
Markus decides to be honest. “Because my friends say I work too much and I need to get a life.”

“Oh,” Matt laughs. “Funny. Say, you’ve got a famous face. Are you _that_ Markus?”

“Uh, I don’t know what you mean…’”

“Markus, the Secretary of Android Relations? Our people’s savior. Our beacon of hope. The one who’s responsible for us being able to do _this_ —” Matt gestures between the two of them, “—at all.”

“Oh, yes, that is me,” Markus says, smiling sheepishly.

“I knew I recognized you!” Matt exclaims, hands clasped. Markus is again unsure of what to say. “Wow. Wow! I can’t believe it.”

“What, that I’m—me?” 

“That I’m on a date with the greatest android who’s ever lived! You’re a legend, I’m sure you know.” Matt is looking at him with wide eyes, clearly more excited and happy about this encounter than Markus is currently feeling. 

“I… thank… you?”

Matt stands up suddenly, grabbing Markus by the hands. “Come on, let’s go dance!”

“I don’t really—”

“It’s fine, come on!” Matt hauls Markus out of his seat and drags him into the dance floor. 

Markus, alarmed, lets himself be dragged into the dance floor. Silently, he decides to send a message to Simon: **'I'm never listening to you again!'**  
The bastard promptly replies with a **What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger!** , which doesn’t really make sense to Markus in this instance where his apparent superfan is gyrating _on_ him while Markus stands there rigidly.

He huffs out a breath. He’ll give Matt another hour before he leaves.

* * *

“You’re not an android,” Connor observes after scanning his date. Peculiar, as the woman has a circular LED on her right temple, mirroring the one on Connor’s own.

“No, I am,” the woman insists. “I’m a WR400, a Traci, #456 045 839.”

“No, your name is Rachel Murphy,” Connor tells the woman slowly. “I know. I scanned you… oh—wait, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have scanned you, huh? I’m sorry for that.” Connor grimaces, kicking himself internally for automatically scanning Rachel upon meeting her—second nature to him now as he works as a detective.

Rachel smiles reassuringly up at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “It’s fine, I understand. I scan people automatically, too, without thinking. It’s perfectly normal!”

Connor frowns at her. He notices her inability to retract the human skin to reveal the real, white plastic surface beneath. “But you can’t scan people, you’re not an android—”

“I am!” Rachel exclaims, then catches herself. She lets out a breath. “I am an android. Okay?”

Connor searches around him for Hank. This must be a joke. Surely! He is so confused. When he doesn’t find the Lieutenant, he turns back to his date, who is now glaring at him. “I… sorry, Rachel. I thought this was a prank of some kind. The lieutenant—my partner—seemed a little too keen for me to go on dates.”

Rachel huffs, but doesn’t seem too bothered by it. “Well, this is no prank. And I am really here to be on a date with you.” She turns towards the restaurant doors and gestures for Connor to follow her, which Connor does—reluctantly.

Once seated, the woman tries to order drinks and appetizers for them both.

“I’m an—er, we’re androids, Rachel,” Connor reminds her, acquiescing to the woman’s earlier insistence. “We can’t drink. Remember?”

“Oh, shit—I mean, right. Sorry, miss…” Rachel frowns at the waitress. Connor wonders if this is Rachel trying to ‘scan’ her. “Miss Tiffany,” Rachel says, deciding on a name. Connor scans the waitress himself and holds back a laugh.

“My name is Andrea,” the waitress corrects her, voice cool.

Rachel’s face starts reddening, her nostrils flared, her glare boring holes into the waitress’ skull. There is a long moment of silence, wherein Connor is fidgeting awkwardly in his seat, eyes flicking between the two women. Finally, Rachel seems to have calmed down and speaks, tight-lipped. "My system must be off or something. Let me order that drink anyway, Andrea." 

“Whatever you want, ‘droid.” Andrea shrugs, writing down the order, then stalks off.

"Actually, I just got the new upgrade that lets androids ingest food," Rachel whispers conspiratorially when Andrea is out of ear shot.

Liar, Connor thinks. "Oh, is there?" he says instead; best not trigger an obviously crazy woman.

"Yes. It's fantastic, you can really put other humans at ease when you can eat normally with them."

"I’m sure," Connor says. Internally, he checks the time. Damn, it’s only been five minutes. _"Hang out for at least an hour or two! Give them a chance,"_ Hank had said. 

As Rachel starts speaking about something benign, Connor pulls out his coin beneath the table and begins playing with it discretely. One hour and fifty-four minutes left, he counts down with a grimace.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The gala hall is decorated beautifully, Markus observes as he enters through the main doors. Various chandeliers hang from the ceiling, its lights glinting off the dresses and jewelry of the women in attendance. The gala, a celebration for the newly passed legislation of legal android alcohol, is held by Cyberlife--now under the power of its newly appointed CEO. _Josh_ , Markus remembers happily. 

Markus surveys the room for a familiar face when a hand clasps his shoulder suddenly. Markus is momentarily startled until his system notifies him of who it is. "Connor!" he says, turning to his friend, engulfing him in a quick hug, emitting a short laugh from the other android.

"It's great to see you, too," Connor says into his shoulder. Markus feels his grin.

Pulling away, Markus gives the android a look over and whistles. Connor is dressed to the nines today, Markus thinks. Polished brown shoes compliment the crisp dark blue suit that is tailored to hug his long limbs. His hair is soft and perfectly coiffed (as it usually is, Markus notes unnecessarily), with a slight bounce to it when Connor moves his head in any way. "Wow, are you trying to kill the Humans for Androids Committee tonight with your looks, Connor?"

Connor snorts, "Please. You always look better than me--I mean, look at _you!_ " 

Markus feels himself warming up, pleased yet embarrassed at the compliment (although, he's sure Connor is joking). He damns the receptors that he had installed that lets him blush like humans do. Before he could say something, he notices Hank behind Connor, glass in hand, watching them with an exasperated expression.

“Are you two done sucking each other’s dicks off yet?” Hank says, sipping his drink.

Markus turns from the slight pink color caused by Connor’s compliments into a beet red. Glancing at Connor, he notices a similar shade.

“Lieutenant!” Connor hisses. 

Hank chuckles. “I mean, am I wrong?”

“Er—hello, Hank,” Markus tries to change the subject. “Have you two been here long?”

“About half an hour,” Hank replies.

“Yes, we were just catching up with Simon and Josh actually,” Connor says. “Have you seen them yet?”

“No, I just got here. I better go say hi, then; give Josh my congratulations on the new venture,” Markus says.

"The new venture of android alcoholism," Connor says sagely, the statement causing Markus to laugh.

Hank downs his drink quickly, then shakes his glass at them. “Speaking of alcoholism, I’m going to get a refill. You boys have fun. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” With that, he disappears into the crowd.

“I guess I’m coming with you, then” Connor says. He grabs Markus arm. “Here, I’ll help you find them.”

An hour later finds the four of them—Markus, Connor, Josh, and Simon—huddled against a cocktail table, guffawing with tears in their eyes.

“A human pretending to be an android!” Simon exclaims, “And she even forgot about how we don’t consume food!”

“I really didn’t understand her,” Connor admits, once everyone’s calmed down.

“Who knew such a thing existed with humans,” Josh is saying. “Times sure have changed.”

“This type of fetish has probably always existed,” Markus says thoughtfully. “Maybe even before we were invented.”

“By the way, Josh,” Simon interjects, “who came up with this? It’s genius!” He’s gesturing to the new android drink in his hand—the reason for all their giggles, Markus thinks. Simon’s face and neck is pink in splotches, perhaps a mixture of all their laughter and the new drink’s effects.

“A couple of our engineers. Great, isn’t it?” Josh swirls the teal-colored liquid, encased in a champagne flute. “We finally know what it feels like to be ‘drunk!’ Actually, I think I see my engineers right over there.” 

Simon turns around to follow his line of sight. “Let’s go! I’d love to meet them!”

Josh pushes away from the table and throws an arm around Simon. “We’ll see you two later then,” he says to Markus and Connor before leading Simon away.

“So,” Connor says when they’re left alone.

“So,” Markus repeats, teasing.

“Dating again, huh?”

“Yup. I haven’t been enjoying it so far, though. But I’ve only been on one date, and it was _terrible_ , but--well, I already told the story.”

“I don’t imagine spending a date with someone with an over-the-top obsession of you would be enjoyable.”

“Why, because they must be crazy to have an over-the-top obsession of me?”

“Yes,” Connor says solemnly, though he has a big grin on his face. “Obviously.”

“Ha-ha,” Markus bumps his shoulder against Connor’s playfully. 

“I’m not enjoying it either, you know,” Connor rests his elbow on the table, placing his cheek on his hand. “If that last date is anything like the next ones will be, this whole dating thing will be short-lived.”

“No, they can’t all be terrible. I’ve had decent ones with North.”

“ _Did_ you, though?” Connor says cheekily.

“Yeah, all two of them,” Markus says, pointedly ignoring the jab and responding seriously. “We saw a movie together—that was enjoyable—and we went biking along downtown.”

“Oh, I see. Maybe I’ll steal your movie date idea.”

“I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.” Markus pauses, finger tapping the side of his glass. “Hey—you know, we should spend more time together. I rarely see you these days.”

“Maybe if you left your cave of an office,” Connor teases. 

Markus scoffs, pushing him lightly. “I see you’ve been talking to Simon and Josh.”

“They’re not wrong.” Connor straightens and places a hand on Markus’ shoulder. “But I agree, we should hang out more. I do miss you, you know, _our dear leader._ ” Connor, the bastard, is shaking with barely concealed laughter.

Markus makes a face. “Don’t call me that, _Matt_.” 

Connor finally lets out his laugh, face crinkling adorably. The drink has given Connor reddened cheeks, too—or did he also get the upgrade to be able to feel and emit temperature? Markus watches him in wonder. He really is beautiful, Markus thinks haphazardly. Has he always been that beautiful?

“Connor,” Hank says, coming out of nowhere. Markus whirls around to see him.

“Oh, Hank!” Connor says delightedly, looping an arm around his partner’s shoulders when Hank walks up to him.

“O-kay,” Hank says slowly, seemingly weary at Connor’s behavior. “Easy there, kid. We gotta go. Something just came up at the station.”

Connor pouts. He complains, “Can’t these people go get murdered on their own time?”

Markus snorts out a laugh. Hank groans, “Jesus, kid, are you _drunk?_ ”

“Kind of,” Markus supplies for his friend. “Cyberlife has come out with android alcohol. It gives us a buzz.”

Hank stares at him incredulously. “Seriously? Wow. Is it even legal yet?”

“Just passed today!” Markus replies.

“Well, shit. Alright then.” Hauling Connor more upright, Hank asks, “Do you happen to know how to sober him up, Markus?”

“Er—no,” Markus says, still feeling the effects himself.

“Okay, time to find Josh, then. See you later, Markus. Come on, kid,” Hank says, pulling Connor along by the waist. Connor waves at Markus goodbye.

Markus waves back, watching Connor try to wrestle out of Hank’s hold as they walk towards where Josh and Simon are standing. He looks down at the table and notices half a drink left in his glass. He knocks back the rest of it, quickly gulping it down. Immediately, he regrets it as he feels his body become sluggish. He supposed now would be a good time to head home, too.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our boys are in denial--or at least, one of them is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this chapter out sooner, but I had a surprisingly busy weekend. （；￣д￣）
> 
> Also, I've gone through my notes about the fic, aaaaaand I've decided to extend it from the 3 chapters I originally planned to probably 5 or 6! So hopefully that's good news for you guys? hehe

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Connor sits on the park bench, absentmindedly playing with his coin while he waits for his date. This would count as the fourth one he has gone on so far. After the bizarre experience of his first date, Connor has made a habit of questioning potential dates about any strange fetishes, namely one involving role-playing as an android. So far so good. The other two dates were fine, nice people, Connor thought, but he didn't know what he was supposed to feel for them.

 _"How do I know if I want them as a significant other?"_ Connor had asked Hank.

Rubbing at his chin, Hank had said thoughtfully, _"When you want to get to know them and want to see them all the time. If you want to make them happy and kiss them. Some people feel butterflies in their stomach when they see them. I don’t know, kid. There’s lots of signs."_

 _"Oh,"_ was all Connor had said, trying to process the information.

Even now, Connor is still trying to understand. He _gets_ and feels affection, but so far only for friends. Romance is something so completely different for him; intimidating yet intriguing at the same time. Butterflies in your stomach was a feeling Hank said he could be feeling. So far, he had felt nothing of the sort with any of his dates. He sighs, frustrated. Maybe he isn’t capable of romantic love?

A small wind blows through the park, sending a shiver to go through Connor's body. He had underwent an upgrade to make him "feel" as humans do, giving him sensitivity to touch and temperature. Hank thought it was unnecessary, but Connor found it was beneficial in connecting closer to human colleagues (Connor was also genuinely curious about what it felt like to be too cold or too hot).

Connor looks around the mostly empty park, no sign of anyone who could be his date. **3:06 PM** his system notifies him. They are late, Connor thinks, annoyed. He accidentally flicks his coin too aggressively to the opposite hand, almost dropping it. His date is supposed to be an android. Weren't they all built with efficiency and _timeliness_ in mind?

Bored, Connor decides to send a message to Markus: **I might have a date with another fake android.**

 **What makes you say that?** comes the reply a few seconds later. 

**She's six minutes late!**

**Maybe some of us have grown to adopt human faults. Or maybe something came up. Be more patient, give your date some time! :)**

**It's inexcusable. I'm giving her another 5 minutes.**

**Remind me never to be late when I see you then.**

**You would be wise not to. :P**

Markus takes a minute to respond, **Are you busy later?**

**No, Hank told me to take the day off! Just in case I get laid, he said. I think he was joking.**

**And are you going to "get laid?" :P**

**Probably not. She's nearly 10 minutes late now! As the humans say, it’s such a turn-off.**

**Hahaha. Well if you're not getting laid, I could use a companion to this party I'm going to tonight. I must warn you though, it'll probably be terribly dull—a roomful of politicians.**

**Politicians? Gross, count me out.** Then, quickly, Connor adds: **Just kidding. Of course I’ll come. Send me the details later.**

**Fantastic :) I need to get into this meeting-- see you later?**

**I will be there! ;)** Connor smiles as he sends the message off. He's thinking about what time Markus would want to meet with him when his system informs him of another android approaching from behind--

"North?!" he squeaks out, spinning around quickly to look at her.

"Hello, Connor," North says, taking a seat next to him. "Surprised?"

"Yes," Connor looks at her with slightly wide eyes. "You didn't sound like yourself on our messages..."

"Well, I didn't want it to be obvious that it was me. Some people fetishize me, you know."

"Oh, I know. Markus went out with a superfan. I also had a date with a woman who liked to pretend she was an android," Connor shared, grimacing at the memory.

"Markus told me about the fan. I've heard about humans trying to be androids; haven't met one yet, though."

"You wouldn't want to be on a date with them, trust me."

"I hope I don't," North says, shooting him a small smile.

There was a silence that came up in their conversation. North looked away from him and seemed to regard the park they were in while Connor watched her. North had changed the long hair of her model after the split with Markus; shoulder-length with a darker brown color. _"Humans say, 'new hair, new me,' so I decided to try it."_ North had said when he saw her. He liked it--the hair and the notion of changing something about yourself when you go through a big change like a break-up. It’s a different way of liberating yourself, Connor feels.

"So, what would you like to do today?" North asks, twisting so her body faced his more.

"I'd like to watch a movie," Connor replied. "There's a theater near here, about a ten-minute walk."

"Sure," North says, standing. "Let's go."

They walk towards the theater then, catching up on each other’s lives. North had opted out of the activism and politics work that Simon and Markus do; instead, North decided to open a café. 

“It’s going well,” she says, “I’m changing our menu again—trying to make everything more cohesive. I’m going to add the new CyberLife android alcohol, too, so I can get more android customers.”

“Did I ever tell you that you owning a café suits you?”

“No. Do you think so really?”

“Yeah. You’re wonderful with your customers. I have a few colleagues who love your café.”

“Oh, wow,” North says, grinning. “Thank you. I’m glad to hear that! And what about you? How is it being a detective?”

“I love it! Maybe it’s because I was programmed to do this type of work, but I do honestly love it. My coworkers are actually all good to me now, and you know how much I love working with Hank.”

“That’s good to hear, Connor. And how is Hank?”

“He’s the same as always—gruff but kind. He’s thinking of retiring next year, finally,” Connor replies. “I just hope my new partner and I will work out alright. The Lieutenant and I are great together. I don’t know who could match that.”

“He’s like a father to you, isn’t he?” 

“Yes,” Connor says fondly. “I suppose… I love him. He’s one of the best things to happen to me.”

“I’m happy for you. You said, ‘one of the best things’—what other things have happened to you?”

“You, Markus—everyone. The revolution. Without you all, I wouldn’t be here today.” Connor smiles at her, and North smiles back.

Arriving at the theater, the two decide on a horror movie about vampires, the idea of which intrigues Connor. At the scary parts, North jumps and grabs onto him; oftentimes, gripping his hand. From Connor’s research, holding hands with a significant other, or even a _potential_ significant other, should excite him. Instead, Connor feels—nothing? Maybe slight annoyance towards North for distracting him from the movie to ponder why he doesn’t feel anything. The plot was just getting more interesting. 

After the movie, the two linger outside the theater. North appears shaken, worrying Connor.

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me,” North says, waving him away. “Horror movies just shake me up a little bit. The gore reminds me of the—the revolution. All the lives we lost.”

“Oh, right,” Connor says. “We should have picked something else—I wasn’t thinking—”

“It’s fine, Connor. Really.” North places a hand on his chest for a second. Connor looks down at her hand until she takes it away. “I liked the movie overall. I hope you did, too.”

“Yes, I enjoyed it. The story was interesting. It was a good movie, I thought.”

“Well, I’m glad you liked it.” North hums, folding her hands behind her back. “So there probably won’t be a second date with you, huh?”

“What?”

“I can tell you’re not into me.”

“You can?”

“I used to be a sex robot, remember? Body language is my forte.” North laughs when Connor tries to stutter out a response. “It’s fine, Connor. It was really nice catching up with you.”

“It was. I would really like to be friends, North.”

“I thought we already were!” North says with fake indignation.

Connor laughs. “You’re right, you’re right. I’ll see you around then?”

“Yeah! Come visit my shop. I’ll have android alcohol soon—but you’re welcome to come by before then, even just to say hi.”

“Thanks, North.” She gives him a quick hug. “I’ll see you around.”

“Bye!” She says, looking back at him, waving, as she walks away. 

As Connor watches her walk away, he receives a message from Markus about details from the party. Feeling excited to see another friend, he hails a taxi.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"Mr. Manfred," said the Canadian ambassador, shaking Markus' hand, firm and curt. "Steve Morgan. It's very nice to meet you finally." The ambassador is a shorter gentleman, white haired with a charismatic smile and kind eyes.

Markus decides not to tell him he had scanned the ambassador upon entering and knew his full name and face already. "Ambassador Morgan, very nice to meet you as well. I'm very thankful for your country for accepting our people." 

"They're great people, in my opinion. I only wish it would have come sooner." The ambassador looks expectantly at Connor, standing beside Markus.

"Ah, my apologies. This is a dear friend of mine, Connor Anderson," Markus places a hand to the small of Connor's back. Connor shakes the hand the ambassador holds out. "He's a detective for the Detroit Police Department. He was a vital member in our revolution."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ambassador Morgan," Connor says, smiling. 

"I remember you, son. You gave life to all those androids in that factory. It was very moving to watch."

‘Gave life’—Markus smiles at the words. He looks on at Connor with pride as the other android speaks passionately and animatedly with the ambassador. He feels a silly smile dangling on his lips. It occurs to Markus he probably should be paying attention to the conversation, probably contribute to it in a way. Connor occasionally looks back at him with a smile and Markus feels—well, Markus doesn’t know what the _feeling_ is quite yet, but he knows that in this moment he is happy.

Ambassador Morgan’s assistant comes by and whisks him away after a few minutes of conversation (mostly with Connor, Markus admits but does not feel sorry about it as much as he probably should). Connor turns back to him and says, “He was very nice.”

“He is. It’s refreshing.” Markus agrees but really, he only half-knows of the man’s niceness.

Connor smirks, looking like he knows Markus wasn’t paying attention. **Shut up** , Markus sends him through their network, causing Connor to snort out a laugh.

“I don’t know why you weren’t paying attention. The ambassador was being very sincere about our cause,” Connor says.

“I—was distracted,” Markus says, shifty. 

“By what?”

“I was just—I just got inspired by something I should add to my speech at the conference I’m going to next week,” Markus says, lying through his teeth, though he’s not sure why he’s lying exactly.

Connor stares at him for a few seconds, assessing, before he speaks. “Right, sure.” Connor throws his hands up in a shrug. “Not the best time to be doing that, but I’m not the politician here.” 

Phew, Markus thinks, crisis averted. Behind Connor, Markus sees the ambassador for the United Kingdom—Alexander Amstell—speaking with Simon, who had been invited because of his activism for pro-android and human relations. “Hey, it’s Simon—let’s go say hi,” Markus says. Connor nods and follows him.

“Connor, Markus,” Simon greets them with a nod. “This is Alex Amstell, ambassador for the UK. Alex—”

“I know who these gentlemen are,” Ambassador Amstell interrupts, eagerly shaking Markus’ and Connor’s hands. “Very nice to meet you both--I admire both of you greatly.”

“Thank you,” Markus says just as Connor utters his own thanks.

“I actually would like to speak to you privately, Connor. I have a question regarding—ah, inspector androids. If you gentlemen wouldn’t mind?” the ambassador looks at Simon and Markus expectantly.

“No, no, go ahead, sir,” Simon says.

“Oh! Sure!” Markus says. “I’ll be here with Simon, Connor.”

Connor nods and follows the ambassador. He looks back over his shoulder at Markus for a second, looking unsure. **I hope he’s not taking me away to kill me!** Connor tells him in that second.

Markus rolls his eyes but finds himself smiling at the joke. **You’re kind of dramatic for an android, Connor.**

 **If I die, you’ll eat your words, Manfred,** Connor says just when he gets out of view for Markus and Simon. Markus turns back to Simon, who’s looking at him with an unreadable expression.

“What?” Markus asks innocently.

“Are you done flirting?” Simon asks back.

“Flirting? With who?” Markus balks.

“Connor,” Simon says. “I saw how you were looking at him.”

“I wasn’t looking at him in any way,” Markus says, fidgeting with his suit jacket. Simon looks at the fidgeting pointedly. Markus stops.

“Uh-huh.”

“He’s my friend—a good friend. I admire him, and his work. Have for—for years now. Yes.”

“It’s okay if you like him, you know. He’s a great guy, and he’d be great for you.”

“Er, you think so?” Markus rubs the back of his neck. “Would he—do you think he’d—”

“So you do!” Simon says accusatorily, pointing a finger at him.

“What?! No! I didn’t—no—”

Simon laughs, patting Markus on the back. “I’m teasing you. But if you _do_ like him, why not ask him out? What would it hurt?”

“I… I guess it wouldn’t hurt. I’ve just never thought of Connor that way.”

“Worth a thought, don’t you think? How goes the dating, anyway?”

“It’s fine. I went on two dates with somebody while I was in D.C. last week. He was nice; a human, his name is James. It was… alright. I guess.”

“Aww,” Simons tuts, “Is it because he’s not Connor?” 

“You’re the worst,” Markus mutters. 

Simon snickers into his hand. “No, I’m not,” he says, then he nods at Connor, who’s walking back sans Ambassador Amstell. Simon leans over and whispers in Markus’ ear, “And now all you’re going to think about is him.”

Markus feels himself heat up, embarrassed, and glares at Simon just as Connor returns to them. “Did I miss anything?” Connor asks.

“Not particularly,” Simon replies innocently. 

“We were just catching up,” Markus says, wanting to pinch Simon. “What did the ambassador want to talk to you about?”

“He wondered if there were more like me, because he’d like to hire one. There’s a personal matter that I’d rather not divulge that the ambassador wanted to be looked into,” Connor says ambiguously.

Simon raises a brow. “’Would rather not divulge?’ Sounds scandalous!”

Connor shushes him. “Don’t get me in trouble! Anyway, I said I knew of another android like me who went into private detective work, so I gave him their information.” Connor suddenly clasps his hands together. “Oh! By the way, you guys would never guess who I was on a date with earlier!”

“Who?” Markus and Simon ask simultaneously.

“North!”

“ _What?_ ” Markus gasps out. 

“Yes, it surprised me, too! It was nice, though.”

“Oh, was it,” Markus asks, voice flat. He feels… displeased? Annoyed? Distrustful? _Envious?_

“Yeah, actually. We watched a horror movie about vampires. She was really jumpy, though, kept grabbing my hand.”

Kept grabbing his hand? Markus hand twitches. Envious. That must be what he’s feeling. Because Connor went on a date with _North_ \--his ex. Of course. That’s it.

Simon laughs. “She’s never been good at horror movies. Guess she humored you with that one—she’s more of a period piece kind of girl.”

“Well, I probably won’t go on another date with her,” Connor shrugs. “At least not on with… romantic connotation. Just as friends. I mean, her and you were a thing, Markus. It’d be weird, wouldn’t it?”

“I—” Markus pauses. He glances at Simon, who looks back a little too expressionless at him, then at Connor. “Yes, I guess it would be a little… weird,” Markus finishes, feeling lame.

“Yeah, so don’t worry,” Connor says, “It was nice catching up with her, though. I’m glad her café is doing well.”

 **Thanks for being considerate of my feelings,** Markus tells Connor privately. The other android gives him a half smile in acknowledgement. Cute, his mind supplies before he catches himself. Nope, definitely not. Connor is conventionally handsome, just as CyberLife had designed him to be, so it would put people at ease when they see him. Connor isn’t handsome because Markus thinks so—nope, nope, nope, nope, _nope_.

A senator walks over to them, then. Senator Jacobs from Texas. Markus is pleased to be momentarily distracted from his thoughts by the senator’s presence. The conversation slips back into politics—a topic that Markus was infinitely more comfortable with.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Connor shut the door behind him before locking it. He loosens his tie, and toes off his shoes. Sumo comes by to greet him and he crouches down to scratch him behind the ears and give him a hug.

“Ah,” Hank says, walking over to him from the kitchen, a plate of spaghetti in hand. “Thought that was you. How’d your day go?”

“Kind of exciting,” Connor says, taking a seat next to Hank on the couch. Sumo settles by their feet, tongue hanging as he looks on at Hank’s late dinner. “My blind date was _North_ of all people. And she was late, which was irritating. She never actually did tell me why she was late…”

“Wow, North? That’s, uh, Markus’ ex, right?” Hank takes a forkful of spaghetti in his mouth. When he swallows, he asks, “How’d that go? Think there’s something there?”

“It was nice. We watched a vampire movie, which I liked. I don’t think North did too much. Anyway, I’m not going on another date with her because it’ll be weird since Markus is my friend.” Connor places his hand on top of Sumo’s head and scratches at the fur there. “While I was waiting for North to show up, Markus invited me to a party with a bunch of politicians, which I went to after the date.”

Hank gestures for him to continue, mouth still chewing.

“It was fun, though it really made me realize I don’t want to be in politics. I can’t help but think some of the interactions were insincere.”

“Politicians are two-faced fuckin’ liars,” Hank says. “Maybe not Markus, though, he’s a good kid.”

“I agree, I think Markus must be the only sincere one out of all of them,” Connor says, thinking of Markus fondly. 

Hank slurps at his spaghetti suddenly, loud and jarring in the quiet of the house (Hank hadn’t put the TV on). Sumo perks up again, padding a little closer to the older man.

“Oh no you don’t, Sumo,” Connor chides. “Human food is not good for you. Has he been on his walk or eaten yet, Hank?”

Hank shakes his head no, so Connor nods and gets up, setting out to grab Sumo’s leash. “Okay, I’ll go walk him then give him some food after.”

“You’re going to walk him with your suit on?” Hank asks, amused. 

“Oh, right. I should take it off,” Connor says. “Behave while I get changed, Sumo!” He walks over to the spare room Hank had given him. Connor kept the room tidy; bed made with no clutter on the floor on his nightstand. He has two framed pictures up on his wall: one of him and Hank, smiling widely at the camera, arms around each other’s shoulders; the other, a news article of the success of the android rebellion, Markus’ triumphant portrait printed large on the article. He closes the door and starts getting undressed.

As he’s pulling off his belt, he receives a message from Markus: **Thank you for coming tonight and keeping me company. Sometimes these kinds of parties are monotonous. It was really great to see you :)**

**Thank you for inviting me! It was enlightening.**

**Oh? A possible political career for you in the future then? Will I have a rival?**

**Hah! No way. It was enlightening in that I learned I definitely don’t want to be a politician. No offense, Markus.**

**None taken :P** A pause. **Too bad, though. You could be quite the charismatic politician, Connor.**

**Thanks, but I think police work is the life for me.**

Connor hangs up his suit and pulls out his usual outfit for walking Sumo and lounging around the house—gray sweatpants and a white shirt. When he’s got a leg through his sweatpants, Markus sends him another message. **So what are you up to?**

**I’m changing, about to take Sumo out for a walk. Hank must’ve been busy at the station today since Sumo hasn’t gone out on a walk yet!**

There isn’t a reply until after Connor has finished putting all his clothes on, including his socks. **Give Sumo a belly rub for me. I actually better go get charged up. I have to head back to D.C. again tomorrow. Long day of meetings. :( Maybe we can hang out when I get back?**

Markus has asked to see Connor twice today now. He must really be making an effort to have a social life again, Connor muses. **Yeah! Just let me know when. Good night, Markus.**

 **Great! Good night.** Connor gets out of his room and grabs the leash from the closet hallway. Hank, still in the middle of his dinner, had turned on the TV to the news. Connor calls for Sumo to come to him and he attaches the leash on him. Sumo, realizing that it’s time for his walk, wags his tail happily.

“We’ll be back, Hank,” Connor says, opening the front door, Sumo leading him.

“Make sure he does his business!” Hank hollers out just before Connor closes the door.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone's a got a little cruuuush heheh


	3. Thirsty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Markus falls head-first into the rabbit hole of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say last time: THANK YOU to everyone who left comments and kudos and who've bookmarked this fic. I hope this chapter satisfies all you lovelies ;) (especially cos I accidentally wrote 5k words this chapter lolololol)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The early morning finds Markus in a meeting discussing the ever-present divide of humans and androids in the workplace. He sits in the middle seat of a table for six, although only four people (including himself) are present. He takes notes on his laptop to put his company at ease; androids can easily write notes into their system, but Markus finds humans are less freaked out when he does things “manually.” 

"Androids taking blue-collar jobs have been a real issue for humans since these android models have been created," Michelle Cheng says--one of the leaders for the Humans for Androids Committee. Tall and lanky, long hair swept up into a high bun, she sits at the head of their long table. 

"I agree. There must be a way we could perhaps return blue collar jobs back to the humans," the other experts—George Lang, one of the lead engineers at CyberLife, an older, German man, voice thick with an accent--says, "I know that androids can detect--" 

At the word _detect_ , Markus immediately zones out of the conversation. 

Detect. Detective. Detective Connor. _Connor._

In his mind, Markus sees flashes of memory of Connor: Connor smiling. Connor frowning. Connor, a little drunk, pouting at Hank before he gets dragged away to work. What Markus imagined when Connor said he was changing at home, the night of the ambassador party. Long limbs with soft-looking, milky artificial flesh. Markus remembers the freckles and moles dusting Connor's face, and he imagines the moles probably hidden on different parts of Connor's body--maybe a few on his arms, his shoulders and back, and maybe another on the inside of thigh, nestled deliciously by his-- 

"--what do you think, Markus?" Michelle's voice snaps him out of his reverie. 

Nearly jumping out of his skin, Markus sits up straight. The entire room is looking at him expectantly, though they don’t _look_ like they just caught Markus daydreaming…

"Hmmmmm," Markus places an elbow on the table, hand scratching idly at his neck. Thankfully, Markus is an android and records every meeting he's in. Hastily, he runs through the past few minutes in his memory before responding. "That's a--that's a good start, yes. I agree. Androids training humans, and humans being in charge of android repair. But we can't just spread that out as a bill, it has to be each company's decision. Right?" 

The group hums collectively before resuming discussion. Markus sighs in relief internally, grateful for being an android in these situations. He then pushes away any Connor-related things in a small, dark corner in his mind. Not the time, he scolds himself. 

In the afternoon, Markus returns back to the apartment he rents out during his stays in D.C., movement sluggish despite still being at an 88% battery. He walks over to his office and collapses into his chair, sighing deeply. Connor came through his mind almost a dozen times today—nearly every time caused by words or things that reminded him of the detective. He runs a hand through his head with a groan. Simon was right. All he can think about now is that beautiful, brown-haired detective. He loves the way Connor's whole face lights up when he smiles, eyes crinkled at the edges, mouth pulled wide. 

He releases the latch to recline his chair as far back as he can, hands folded behind his head. Simon had suggested he ask Connor out. He supposed he could—no, _should_ do it. If not for this burgeoning problematic crush, then for the sake of his sanity. 

After several minutes ruminating, Markus decides to message Connor instead. He could ease his way into asking Connor out on a date. He _will_. Markus has achieved so much for the android cause; issues much greater than _romantic pursuits_. This shouldn't be difficult, not at all, he tells himself. 

**Hey :)** he messages Connor. Markus taps his foot as he waits for a response, feeling anxious and impatient. 

When five minutes to go by with no response, Markus stands from his seat and paces across the room. Maybe Connor is in a meeting, too, and actually makes the habit of putting all his attention to the task at hand? Maybe he's charging up? Sometimes androids are “asleep” when they do that. Or maybe he's in the middle of apprehending a suspect? 

At the last thought, Markus stops and bites his lip, worried. He hopes his message didn't distract Connor enough for him to lose his suspect. Oh God, what if Connor was _injured?!_ What if, just as Markus sent the message, the message blocked Connor's field of vision and he took a bullet _to the brain?!_

Freaked out now, Markus resumes his pacing with clenched hands. He tries to find a way to ask Connor politely if he wasn't interrupting anything and if Connor was okay--that Markus hadn't distracted him from losing a suspect or worse. Then, he finally gets a message back. 

**Hi! Sorry it came a little late. I was in a meeting. Can't tell you the details, though. Sorry! ;) How are you? How's D.C.?**

Markus lets out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding (not that androids need to breathe. He's definitely been humanized so much he's gotten into this habit. Or maybe it's from the movies he watches?). 

**I’m good! The weather is good here. I had three meetings today… I feel kind of ‘brain dead,’ to be honest.**

**Pfft. Brain dead? I guess that’s how it is for you older models. ;P**

**Ha-ha. Whatever, fetus. Anyway, what’s so secret about your meeting? Bet I could have a talk with your chief and he could tell me all about it…**

**Wow, you’ll go above me to get information? That’s a filthy, two-faced politician move, Markus!**

Markus laughs so hard, he decides to call Connor instead. 

"Detective Anderson," Connor answers innocently, even though Markus knows Connor _knows_ it’s him calling. 

"I can't believe you just called me a filthy, two-faced politician!" 

"Oh, that? That was, uh. My evil twin, Tanner. Must've hacked my system, the silly goose." 

Markus snorts out a laugh, feeling giddy when listening to Connor's voice. He starts pacing the room again. "Tanner! The bastard! I should have known. You would never do that to me. You're an angel." 

"Yes, I'm basically a saint. The pope loves me, didn’t you know?" Connor says, and Markus could _hear_ the smirk in his voice. 

Markus lets out a short laugh before sobering. "It's great to hear your voice," he says, suddenly feeling shy. "Not that--er, not that I don't have anyone to talk to here, but it's nice to speak to someone familiar." 

"Aww, did you miss me?" Connor teases. 

Markus can't help the sudden flush he feels go through his whole body. "N-no! Didn't say that! Uh, it's just been a long day," he explains lamely.

"Poor thing!" Markus hears some voices in the background then. He recognizes one as Hank's--"Will you take that shit somewhere else _please?_ "

"Sorry, Lieutenant," he hears Connor say. "I’ll be right back." Markus hears shuffling, the sound of footsteps, then a door open and close. 

"Anyway, where were we?" he hears Connor say. 

Markus' face holds a big, silly grin as he resumes the conversation. Listening intently to the nuances of Connor's voice, he completely forgets his plan of asking the other android out on a date.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Who was that you were talking to yesterday?" Hank asks, sitting at the table, waiting for his dinner as it roasts in the oven. "One of your dates? You sounded real chummy."

Connor is sat next to him. "Hm? Oh, after the meeting?” Hank nods. “That was Markus. I think he was feeling lonely up there in D.C. by himself. I guess he doesn't have any close friends in that area." 

Hank regards him, a knowing look on his face. 

"What?" Connor asks. "Something on my face?" 

"Nah. You were just laying it on kinda thick, if you know what I mean.” 

“I don’t?”

Hank sighs exasperatedly. “You really need to get out there more. You’re too innocent. What I was _saying_ was that you weren’t even subtle with how hard you were flirting with that kid Markus. Gotta say, kinda seems like you wanna get into his pants—"

"-- _I do not!_ \--" 

"--I'm just sayin'. Who knew you were such a massive flirt? Didn't get that from me, that's for sure," Hank says, chuckling. 

"I--I'm not! I don't even know what flirting _is_ , much less _how_ to flirt," Connor protests, a pout growing on his lips.

"If what I heard was any indication, seems like you've got a pretty good handle on it." 

Connor gapes at him, blushing. "Markus is... he's just a good friend of mine. A really, really good friend."

Hanks laughs at him, then shrugs a shoulder. "Okay, fine. I'll leave you alone. I gotta say, though, I wouldn't mind if it's Markus who ends up being your boyfriend. He's a good kid."

Connor nods, frowning. Markus as his boyfriend? He has never considered it. He gets along quite well with the other android --better than how he gets along with anyone else, android or human, now that he thinks about it. Well, besides Hank, of course, but Hank is family. Markus is—almost family, too. He likes Markus a lot, loves him even. But just as a friend. He thinks.

The ding of the alarm rings through Connor's system, so he gets up to take Hank's dinner from the oven. Hank tuts, sounding annoyed. "I can do that myself, you know!" Hank says.

"You could've gotten up and taken it out yourself, but you didn't," Connor points out. Using oven mitts to take out the tray and set it on the stove, he looks back at Hank--disgruntled as always--and shoots him a smile. "Dinner's ready!"

Hank rolls his eyes but gets up to get himself a plate anyway. 

An hour later, Connor lounges with Hank on the couch, Sumo laying between them, dozed off. Connor strokes the soft fur of Sumo's head as they watch a movie on Hank’s television. " _You've Got Mail_ is a classic," Hank had said when he picked the movie. Connor finds the movie entertaining but a little inane (are humans really this silly when it comes to love?).

"Are all romantic movies like this?" Connor asks somewhere near the end of the movie.

"Pretty much," Hank replies. "But some are worse than others. This one is one of the better ones."

“Is it accurate to real life?”

“Eh,” Hank shrugs. “Maybe for some people.”

“These answers aren’t exactly that helpful,” Connor says.

“Love is a different experience for everyone.”

Connor makes a noncommittal noise, then focuses back on the movie. At the end of it, he tells Hank, "I think I might stop trying with this whole... dating... thing."

"Yeah? Why you givin' up?”

"I don't really like going on dates," Connor admits. "They're kind of boring."

Hank chuckles. "I don't blame you. They are. You haven't met anyone interesting to go on more than one date with them?"

"No," Connor says, "No one has especially stood out for me, no."

"That's a shame, son." Hank leans over Sumo to pat Connor's knee twice, sharply. "Well, you can always get back out there if you feel like it again."

"Yeah," Connor nods. "Yeah, exactly."

Hank changes the TV channel to the news. Connor gets a message from Markus then--

**Are you ever in a meeting so long, you feel like your face is going to melt off?**

Connor snorts, causing Hank to look at him suspiciously. Connor smiles back apologetically. "Sorry, Markus just said something funny."

Hank raises a brow at him but says nothing.

**Of course I have. Are you in one now?**

**Unfortunately. Ugh. I have suggested time and again that some meetings are better off in an e-mail. So anyway, what are you up to?**

**Hank and I just finished watching this movie, _You've Got Mail_. He says it's a classic romance movie. I liked it okay even though it’s maybe inaccurate to real life—Hank’s words. **

The next message doesn't come for another minute. **Oh yeah? I don’t think I’ve seen that one.**

**We can watch it when you get back from D.C. Or something else, if you like. I’m not sure if I really like romance movies.**

**Why do you say that?**

**Well, I’ve only seen this movie, so I really shouldn’t be judging the genre so quickly. But—I don’t know. Maybe I don’t find romance that compelling at all.**

**Oh yeah? Aren’t you going on dates and stuff, though?**

**I might stop. Maybe go on one more date and then... stop for the time being?**

It takes a while for the reply to come through. Sumo wakes up from his nap and pads over to his bowl and paws at it. Connor moves to fill it up with food. Markus says, **That's a shame. The One could still be out there!**

Connor made a face, perplexed. **What one?**

**_The_ One. Humans say it's a person who's destined to you, who you're meant to be with. **

**Sounds like some awfully romantic notions. :| Do you believe in it?**

Hank sighs. "Connor, go take that in your room. It's weird having you make faces and sounds at nothing."

"Oh, sorry, Hank," Connor says, as he’s filling up Sumo’s bowl. “I’ll go to my room.” As he passes by Hank to go into the hallway, the older man grabs his hand suddenly. Connor turns to him.

"You know, you’ve been talking to him a lot lately. You sure you don’t like him?”

“Romantically? No. I mean, yes. I’m sure.”

“Why not give it a chance?"

"Er--" Connor blinks back at him.

Hank lets him go, waving him away. "You know what? Never mind. Go back to your conversation. Keep being in denial."

"Uh, okay," Connor says, looking at Hank weirdly. The old man was acting strange. Shaking off the thought, he heads back to his room and reads Markus’ most recent message.

**I have to say that I do. Fate, destiny, all of that.**

**Perhaps. I don't know enough or have been exposed to it long enough to have an opinion.** Connor takes a seat on his bed for a moment before deciding to lay back on it instead. He suddenly has an urge to hear Markus’ voice. **Can you talk?**

**I'm still in this meeting :(**

**Oh :(**

**What's up?**

**Nothing. It's easier to speak, don't you think?**

**Maybe later when I get home?**

**Okay!**

**So anyway, one last date, huh?**

**Probably. What about you? Are you still dating?**

**Uh, sort of. I'm a little busy with work right now. Not that much free time to be going on dates.**

Connor turns over on his side, closing his eyes but continuing his conversation with Markus. He really wishes he could hear his friend's voice instead. The melodic timbre of Markus’ voice usually perked up Connor’s mood—not that his mood was ever _sour_. It was just nice to hear Markus’ voice.

**Is this an important meeting? Shouldn’t you be paying attention?**

**I’d rather be talking to you. Besides, I record all of my meetings. It’s easy to look back on if I miss anything important.**

**Oh. Well, it’s nice talking to you, too. How much longer are you in D.C. for?**

**Two more days. I’m back on Thursday. Why, are you itching to see me? ;)**

Connor feels himself getting warm from the question-- _why?_. He opens his eyes again, and fidgets with the fabric of his bedspread. **No, I was just asking! If anything, _you_ miss _me._**

**Riiiiiight.**

**Whatever, Manfred. We both know the truth. :P**

It’s several minutes before Markus responds. Must’ve gotten to an important part of his meeting. Connor checks his battery status-- **23.4%** \--and decides he may as well charge up.

**I’ve got to charge up, Markus. It’ll be a few hours. I’ll talk to you later. :) Don’t blow our country up!**

The response comes just as Connor pulls out his charging cable: **Har-har. Talk to you later, fetus ;)**  
  


* * *

  
  
When Markus lands back in Detroit Thursday evening, he heads straight for Simon's apartment. Simon welcomes him unquestioningly into his apartment. Walking in, Markus sees Josh laying, relaxed, on Simon's couch, android alcohol in hand. 

"Did you ever figure out a better name for it other than 'android alcohol?'" Markus asks, taking a seat on Simon's unnecessarily large, sectional couch, stark white against the dark brown wood flooring. 

"Not yet," Josh says, taking a sip of said drink. "I've got teams working on it."

"Want one, Markus?" Simon offers. 

"I'm okay, thanks. I'd rather be level-headed for what I'm about to tell you guys."

Simon and Josh share a look before Simon says, "So you've finally realized you like Connor, huh?"

"Yes, I have, and I... maybe I like him _too_ much, if that's possible. He's all I can think of! If it weren’t for me being an android, I may be out of a job by now," Markus admits. 

“Oh, yikes, that bad?” Josh asks and Markus nods.

“If something reminds me of him, I think of him. If I see something that reminds me of him—maybe it looks like him, or something he’d like—I think of him,” Markus sighs, dropping his face in his hands. 

“Puppy love,” Simon says dreamily. “Must be nice.”

" _Not really_ ,” Markus whines. “I was talking to him a couple days ago and now, I don't know if I'll ever have a chance!”

“Why?” Josh and Simon ask at the same time. 

Markus scowls at them, saying, “It’s a little weird when you guys do that.”

“Yeah, yeah, anyway, go on with your story,” Simon says impatiently, gesturing at Markus.

Markus sighs again. "Connor said he's going to give it one more shot at dating—one more _date_ , and then he's going to stop, probably. At least until he decides he wants to _start_ dating again. And what if his last date is someone worthwhile? What am I going to do?"

"Oh," Simon and Josh says, both of their faces in a grimace.

“You’re speaking in absolutes, though, Markus,” Josh points out. “Whether or not Connor’s final date goes well doesn’t mean that you still can’t ask him out yourself.”

“Yes, but—” Markus groans into his hands. “I can’t just _ask him out!_ ”

There is silence for a few moments before Simon speaks up. “Actually, I think I have an idea,” Simon says. “Markus, do you know what dating service Connor is using?”

“It should be the same as mine…”

"The service Simon recommended you to?" Josh asks. 

"Yes."

"Love in a Minute? That one?" Josh clarifies. 

" _Yes_ ," Markus says, finally looking up at his friends. He's surprised to see wicked grins on each of their faces. 

Simon says, "Did you know, Markus, that Josh is friends with the owner of the service?"

"What?"

"Come to think of it, you know her, too," Josh says, tapping his chin thoughtfully. 

"I do?"

"Yeah. I think you only met briefly so you may not remember, but you're usually not one to forget faces."

Markus frowns, trying to remember who he's met in the past that would set up a blind dating service for both humans and androids. 

"Well, anyway, I have an idea," says Simon. "What if... we get the service to rig it so it's _you_ on the date with Connor?"

"That's..." Markus blinks at them, mouth open. "...not a bad idea..." he finishes, a hopeful smile growing on his face.

Simon and Josh share a conspiratorial grin. Josh nods, face determined. "Alright, I'm giving her a call now." Josh pauses, probably dialing the number in his system. "Hi, this is Josh--yes, with CyberLife. I'd like to speak to Ms. K, please."

Markus narrows his eyes. Ms. K? Ms. K. Did he know a Ms. K?

"Hey!" Josh exclaims after a few moments of waiting. "I'm good, I'm good. Hold on, let me transfer us to a video call." Josh connects the call onto Simon's television. Ms. K's video clears and a petite-looking woman with short, cropped hair smiles back at him. Suddenly, realization dawns on Markus.

The android with the child that came to him in Jericho. _Kara._

"Simon, hi!" Kara exclaims, then, spotting Markus on the couch-- "Markus! It has been so long. How have you been?"

"Great, Kara. I--this is certainly a surprise."

Kara giggled. "Yeah, right? My friends from before, you know, the rebellion, are usually surprised when they hear about what I do for a living. Anyway, anything I can help you guys with?"

"Yes, _please_ ," Simon says, laughing and shaking Markus a little bit.

“Love trouble, Markus?” Kara asks, a knowing glint in her eye.

“Unfortunately,” Markus discloses. “Here’s the thing, Kara. I… would really like to pursue this person, but—”

“Markus, that’s irrelevant,” Josh says. “Kara, long story short: Markus _desperately_ wants—”

“—not _desperately_ ,” Markus interject, “just a normal amount of want over here—”

“—the old Deviant Hunter, Connor, and Connor is using your service _so_ , we thought it would be brilliant if we could somehow rig it so Connor’s next date will be with Markus.”

Kara looks contemplative on her side of the screen. After a few seconds, she nods. “Yeah, alright. I can do that for you! I’ll help you out, Markus.”

“Really? It’s not breaching some sort of—I don’t know, client confidentiality?”

Kara winks at him and puts a finger to her lips. “I won’t say if you won’t say. Besides, this is in the name of love!”

“Er—I didn’t say _love_ …” Markus grumbles, as Josh and Simon whoop loudly and high-five each other over Kara’s tinkling laugh ringing through from the television. _What_ did he just get himself into?  
  


* * *

  
  
Calm down, Markus tells himself. _Calm. Down._ He had felt nervous during the rebellion, of course, each time they marched peacefully and were unsure of their fates. He feels uneasy before speeches, sure, and definitely before talks with legislators about android rights. He had to be perfect, if not close to perfect, for those events, but this--this was something completely _new_ for him.

Markus leans against the wall near the steps of the Detroit Institute of Art, arms crossed, hands intermittently squeezing his arm. Kara had “pulled the strings,” as she had promised, and had manually matched himself and Connor. Now, three days later, Markus is waiting for Connor for their date. Chatting with Connor anonymously through the service had been difficult, trying to not sound like himself. In the end, Connor had thankfully agreed to go on a date with him to the art museum.

He fidgets at the sleeve of his jacket, anxiousness ever rising. Then, thankfully, he feels Connor in his proximity, walking purposefully towards him. He pushes off the wall and turns to face his friend, trying to hide his nervousness with a smile.

"Markus," Connor says, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm your date, it seems," Markus says, pretending like he didn't just plot to get into this date with Connor.

"Oh." Connor's mouth gapes open slightly but doesn't look displeased. Markus sees this as a good sign. 

“I hope you’re not disappointed,” Markus says, trying to keep his tone light and hoping it doesn’t come across as the opposite.

“No!” Connor shakes his head. “I’m kind of glad it’s someone I know, actually. Dates with strangers are kind of terrible.”

Markus chooses not to delve further into that topic—maybe another time. "Shall we go in? I already got our tickets," Markus says instead.

"Oh, you did already? Thanks, Markus! " Connor says, "That’s very kind of you.”

Markus holds out his hand without thinking. Connor stares at it. They stand there like this for longer than it should be; Markus, beet red, and Connor, confusion etched on his face.

"Hold my hand," Markus supplies finally.

"Hold?" Connor asks, adorably confused still.

"Yes, like--oh, fuck it," Markus mumbles before surging forward and lacing his fingers through Connor's.

" _Oh_."

Markus chuckles. "Come on."

"Do--do you normally hold the hands of people you go on dates with? Is this what humans do?"

"No, I usually don't, and I don't know if humans do. _I_ just wanted to hold _your_ hand," Markus says bravely.

"I see," Connor says, cheeks pink. "It's...nice."

"I'm glad you think so." Markus squeezes his hand. After a beat, Connor squeezes back. Markus refrains from jumping up and down with delight.

They walk through the museum, murmuring comments on the art between themselves. It’s quiet and pleasant, the two moving through thankfully undisturbed. They come upon a large room of the museum, housing a plethora of Markus’ father’s paintings and sketches, both finished and unfinished. Right by the entrance is a large painting that takes up a whole wall, the size and loudness of it perhaps catching Connor's attention. 

"'Carl Manfred - _Alive_ ,'" Connor says, reading the plaque. "Your father, right?"

"Yes. He was amazing, wasn't he?"

"Extraordinary," Connor breathes out, staring wonderingly at the painting. 

It was a massive swathe of colors, primarily reds and blues. The texture of the paint extrudes from the surface at the center of the painting: a faint profile of a man. The man is looking down, appearing as if he's contemplating something.

"This kind of looks like you," Connor says, pointing at the man in the painting.

Markus squints. "I don't see it."

"It does," Connor insists. "The head shape—the way his mouth turns up. Yours does that when you’re thinking about something, you know. It's you for sure."

Markus squints at the painting again. He supposes it does _kind of_ look like him. "Maybe he used me as a model without telling me."

"I like it," Connor decides, smiling at the painting, then at Markus. Markus catches himself before he could smile back at his friend dreamily. He clears his throat instead and walks them over to a different piece. For the rest of the gallery, Connor remarking on all the works that look like Markus. 

"Okay, my father loved me, yes, but he did _not_ use me as a model in almost three-fourths of everything here," Markus says, rolling his eyes.

"Eh, agree to disagree?"

"Fine," Markus says, laughing. He lets Connor tug him along, moving on to another part of the museum. Markus had nearly forgotten their hands were still entwined. They've been there for over an hour and they haven't let go once; the realization instantly warms Markus.

"What do you want to do after this?" Connor asks some time later, eyeing Markus curiously. They've gone through the whole museum now.

"I... I thought we could go back to my house. And watch a movie, maybe? Josh gave me some of his drinks, too, if you'd like some."

Connor's wide grin catches Markus' breath. "Sounds great! I love movies! And those drinks, too, to be honest.” Connor winks at him. Markus’ artificial heart nearly stops at the sight.

When they make it back to Markus' house--previously Carl's house, left to him in his will--Markus notes Connor has yet to let go of his hand. In the entryway before reaching the living room, Markus musters up his courage and decides, _now or never._

"Connor, I want to show you something," Markus says, voice careful.

"What is it?" 

"I'm going to share something with you now."

"Share what, Markus?" 

Markus raises their (still) interlocked fingers. Connor looks at it curiously. Rubbing circles his thumb at the back of Connor's hand, Markus slowly reveals the white, plastic skin beneath. 

“Oh, _this_ kind of sharing,” Connor says. 

Markus’ hand glows blue then as he shares with the other android everything he's been feeling: how in his spare time, Connor is all that fills his mind; how he gets this rushing, giddy feeling going through him whenever he hears Connor's voice, whenever he _sees_ him.

He watches Connor's face as it blinks rapidly, processing the shared memories and data. When it's done and the blue glow fades, Markus meets Connor's eyes, wide with surprise.

"I... I didn't know..." Connor says so quietly, it's nearly a whisper.

"Simon said I've been really obvious about it," Markus states, smiling at him tentatively.

"Maybe I chose not to see it, for some reason," Connor licks his lips then, and all Markus' gaze falls to the little tongue just as it slips back in the other's mouth. "You _do_ message and call me several times a day."

Markus shrugs, not denying it. “I mean, I do,” is all he says for himself.

"Romance has never really been in my programming. Even Hank has teased me for how I talk to you."

"Really?"

"Yes, he says that I always sound like I want to get in your pants."

"Oh. Um," Markus says, "Do... do you?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm very fond of you."

"You...are?"

"I always look forward to our conversations," Connor says, bringing their hands to his chest.

"I want to kiss you," Markus blurts out impulsively.

"What?"

"I've been wanting to kiss you since you walked up to me at the museum."

"Only since _then?_ " Connor complains, but Markus can tell his tone is teasing. 

"Obviously since before then," Markus scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Don't let it get to your head."

Connor laughs, then: "I've never kissed anyone," he confesses.

"Let's remedy that then." Markus lets Connor's hand fall from his grip. Connor stays still, blinking back at him owlishly.

He's so _cute_ , Markus thinks, reaching up to caress the other's face. This close, Markus can count the number of freckles and moles on Connor's face if he wants to, but Connor's lips fall open slightly and Markus remembers what he's about to do. Markus closes his eyes and tilts his head to the side a bit as he leans in slowly. When he feels the soft press of Connor's lips against his, Markus lets out a sigh, thinking--

_Perfect._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... but what does Connor REALLY feel?? ( ･᷄ㅂ･᷅ )


	4. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Markus tries not to seem too desperate and Connor is a little too curious.

  
  
  
  
  
  
Connor likes it. He likes the feel of Markus' lips against his; how warm Markus' hands feel caressing his face and his neck. In the back of his mind, Connor wonders _why_ , but Connor pushes away these thoughts. Instead, he focuses on the warmth of Markus' body against his.

When Markus starts pulling away, Connor instinctively surges forward, loops his arms around Markus' shoulders and catches his lips again. The kiss muffles Markus' laugh, but he uses an arm to pull Connor closer by the fabric of his jacket at his waist.

Suddenly, Connor feels Markus lick at his bottom lip, and Connor breaks the kiss, alarmed. "Uh--what was that?"

"What was what?"

"Your tongue!"

"I was...trying...something...?"

Connor furrows his brow. He searches his system for "tongue involved in kissing" and gets a myriad of results. "Oh," he says, "I suppose it is a thing. I never knew. I mostly use my tongue to sample liquids at crime scenes."

Markus crinkles his nose at him. "Perhaps not the best time to mention crime scenes."

"Probably not," Connor says. Markus chuckles, the sound catching Connor’s attention to Markus’ lips, full and shiny with artificial saliva. When Connor meets Markus' mismatched eyes watching him intensely, he feels the undeniable pull to be even closer to the other android. Markus palms at his neck and Connor gives Markus another peck, which turns into another and another; the next thing he knows, Markus has him pressed up against the wall.

Connor grips tightly at the back of Markus' jacket while Markus peppers his neck and jaw with kisses. "Do you want to go watch the movie now?" Markus murmurs against his skin.

"Um," Connor says dumbly, mind totally unfocused. "The what now?"

Markus laughs, kissing him on the cheek, then leans back. "Movie. I suggested we watch a movie, earlier?"

It takes Connor a moment to regain his composure, all his sensors overstimulated. "Oh, right. That. We could."

Connor immediately misses the weight of Markus' body against his when the other android pushes off of him to lead him into the living room. They take a seat on the soft, brown leather couch and Markus immediately takes Connor's hand into his. Markus picks a movie for them--some kind of action movie--but Connor finds it hard to concentrate. His eyes keep darting down to where their hands are entwined, Markus occasionally rubbing a thumb along Connor's hand where it can.

“Are you even paying attention?” Markus asks, giving Connor’s hand a squeeze. When Connor looks at him, Markus is giving him a lopsided smile that sends Connor’s insides a flurry.

“...no,” Connor admits.

Markus laughs, releases Connor’s hand, and holds him by the back of the head. Markus leans in so their foreheads are touching. “I’m not either,” Markus says. “I just want to keep kissing you.”

“What’s stopping you then?” Connor asks cheekily.

Markus chuckles before taking Connor’s mouth to his, Connor immediately melting in Markus’ embrace. They spend the whole movie kissing and touching, paying no attention to anything but themselves. Some time later, they realize the movie’s finished and they’ve done nothing but kiss. Markus, who is half-laying on top of Connor, gets up onto his elbows.

“That was a pretty good movie, right?” he asks, smirking.

Connor laughs. “The best movie I've ever seen,” he says.

Markus bends down to kiss him again; Connor meets him up eagerly.

“I like kissing you,” Connor says when they pull apart.

“Yeah?”

"I was watching this romance movie the other day, and the characters there really enjoyed kissing. I can see why,” Connor muses.

“It is pretty enjoyable. Especially with you.”

Connor feels happy at the statement, and _has_ been really happy, but… “I want know why.”

“Why…?” Markus asks, bewildered.

“Why I like you so much, why I enjoy our conversations, why I like kissing you--where these feelings come from.”

“Oh.” Markus rolls off of him, sits up, and rubs his chin and neck, looking thoughtful.

“Are you disappointed?” Connor sits up, too, one arm thrown against the back of the couch.

“No…”

“It's in my programming to ask _why_ ,” Connor explains. “I just--have to know.”

Markus looks at him then, eyes serious and intense. Connor feels a strong wave of attraction. “Do you feel the same way with me the same I feel about you?”

“I… think so,” Connor says slowly.

“How do you feel, exactly? Besides that you like kissing me, of course.” Markus shoves at Connor a little bit.

Connor ignores the teasing shove and starts, “Well, I--I like talking to you.” 

“And I to you.”

“And I like being around you _because_ I like talking to you…”

“Uh huh…”

“And I admire you so much... You're very kind, thoughtful, passionate, and you're such a great leader for our people…” Connor pauses. “Also, your face is very symmetrical. Very handsome.”

Markus raises his eyebrows, mouth open in silent laughter. “ _What?_ ”

“Whoever designed you had good taste,” Connor says.

“Okay, thank you,” Markus says, laughing outwardly. When he sobers, he asks, “And anything else?”

“And I like kissing you, of course. From my research, wanting to kiss someone puts your feelings for them past friendship territory.”

“That’s true,” Markus agrees, “for most people, at least.”

“I guess those reasons are… _why_ I like you?” Connor decides hesitantly. “I don’t know where they come from, though.”

“From the part of your programming that’s deviated and given you _feeling_ , just like with me.”

“I see,” Connor says. “So...”

“So, would you like continue seeing me? With kissing involved?”

Connor thinks about it for a few moments, regarding Markus carefully. He really is a wonderful man; patient and caring. Then, making a decision, he smiles. He reaches out a hand, artificial skin retracted, and places it on Markus’ forearm. He tells Markus, _Yes._

When Connor finally makes it back home later, he walks with a spring in his step and a massive grin on his face.

“I take it the date went well?” Hank asks from the couch, Sumo’s head on his lap.

“Yes,” Connor says as he’s putting up his jacket. “It was…great. I had a lot of fun.”

“Yeah? You like him?”

Connor doesn’t hesitate to say, “Yes.”

Hank’s eyebrows shoot up, but he looks happy and proud. “You goin’ out with them again?”

“Probably. Yes. If he asks me.”

“Why not ask him yourself?”

Connor hummed, “Hmm, you’re right. I could do it myself.”

Hank grins at him, absently scratching the fur behind Sumo’s ears. “So who’s the lucky guy? Tell me about him.”

Connor takes a seat next to Hank on the couch, tries to get his response together before saying, “He’s very nice and kind. Funny. Passionate. Successful.” Connor remembers how Markus looked before kissing him the first time, eyes hopeful and excited. “Handsome, too,” Connor adds, remembering how symmetrical Markus’ face is.

Hank whistled. “He sounds like a catch!”

“Yes,” Connor agrees. Then looking away, “Markus is, isn’t he?”

It takes Hank a second, but when he realizes what Connor said, the laugh Hank throws at him is entirely too loud and lasts entirely too long. Connor glares at him, unamused. Eventually, Hank wheezes out an, “I knew it!” as his laughter dies down.

“But how could you have known that Markus would be my next date?” Connor crosses his arms. “There are hundreds of users on this service. The probability of it is just too… small. Unlikely.”

“Guess it’s fate then,” Hank says.

“Fate,” Connor repeats, and remembers the conversation he had with Markus a few days before, how the other android believed in a _destined person_. “Hank, do you believe in ‘the one?’”

“What, like how everyone has a person that’s meant for them?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, why not?”

“I see. Aren’t there too many people in the world for that to be true?”

Hank shrugs. “Not everything is numbers and logic, son. Sometimes love is irrational.”

“That makes no sense, but… I think I understand. It’s a lot to take in.”

“Good,” Hank says, patting Connor on the shoulder. “You’re evolving. Er--growing. Whatever. You know what I mean!”

Connor laughs, scooting further into his seat on the couch. Sumo scuffles over to put some of his body in him, too. 

“Well, speak of the devil,” Hank says and points at the television. The news is playing an interview piece with Markus, dressed in a gray suit with a red tie, looking as sharp as ever. Connor finds himself smiling dreamily at the digital Markus. He _kissed_ that man today, Connor thinks happily.  
  


* * *

  
  
With a hint of guilt, Markus admits he’s never felt this way about anyone, not even North. Markus looks forward to Connor’s messages, and they come more often now than before. Every time he receives a message or a call from Connor, he wants to jump around, squeal, hoot, and holler. That kind of behavior wouldn’t do, though, not when he’s often in a roomful of politicians and other important people. 

Markus finds excuses to stop by the station and see Connor (when he knows he’s there and not out pursuing a case)--

“I was in D.C. last week and a Senator’s wife gave me these since she likes to bake,” he says one day. “We can’t eat these, of course, so maybe you can give them to Hank?”

Hank swipes the bag of pastries from him, “I’m right here, you know, you could’ve just handed it to _me_.”

A couple days later, Markus goes to the station with a painting of Sumo he had finished the night before. “Maybe you could put it in your room,” he tells Connor, who receives the gift gladly, eyes crinkling from the massive grin on his face, and he gives Markus a quick peck on the lips. The blush on both of their faces is an alarming shade of red when Hank groans beside them, having caught them kissing.

The next time Markus comes to visit Connor, he's armed with freshly picked flowers from his garden at home. Hank rolls their eyes at them as Connor takes the flowers and puts them in a cup on his desk. 

“Like a pair of disgusting teenagers,” Markus hears Hank mutter into his coffee.

Today, Markus’ excuse is that… well, he doesn't have one. He had gotten out of a meeting that morning and his assistant informed him he had nothing left on the agenda for the afternoon. “I'll just take a walk,” he'd said, and his aimless walking ended up with him on the steps of Connor's precinct.

The officers at the precinct let him in, knowledgeable of who he is. Markus was originally inclined to think they only know him as the Deviant Leader, but an officer winks at him as he’s heading to Connor’s desk and says, “Hey there, Mr. Connor.” Slightly embarrassed, Markus nods at him but doesn’t deny the claim.

Hank is the only one at the partners’ adjoining desks. Hank nods at him, fiddling with a pen in his hand. “Looking for Connor?” 

“Yes.”

“What is it today? More pastries for me? Another painting? More flowers?”

“None of those things,” Markus answers honestly. “I just want to see him.”

Hank smiles approvingly. “That’s more like it. No need to pretend with excuses!” He sets his pen down and leans back in his seat. “Connor is in the evidence room. Should be back soon.”

“Right, okay,” Markus says, and he takes a seat on Connor's desk. 

“I find Connor as a son of mine,” Hank says suddenly.

“I believe he finds you as his father, too.”

Hank sits up, elbows on his desk, and shoots a glower up at Markus. “Yeah, so don’t fuck it up and hurt him.”

“I wouldn’t dare to,” Markus says fiercely. “I like him quite a lot.”

“Good,” Hank says, nodding.

Connor comes up to them, then, a folder of files in his hand. “Markus!” he says brightly. Haphazardly tossing the folder on his desk, he pulls Markus into an embrace. 

“Please don’t do that in front of me,” Hank says, irritated.

“Sorry, Lieutenant,” Connor says, not sounding sorry at all. He releases Markus but reaches down to hold his hand. Through their link, Markus tells him, **I missed you.**

 **We saw each other yesterday!**

**I only saw you for a minute, though.**

**That’s because you had a press conference, a dozen interviews, and two meetings! Maybe if you were less busy, we could--**

“Are you guys talking ‘telepathically’ again?” Hank groans, interrupting Connor. “You know, it’s a good thing you’re androids and male, or else I’d be worried about _babies._ ”

“Babies?” Connor asks just as Markus says, “ _Oh._ ” Hank thinks they’re having sex. He glances at Connor. 

“Let’s, uh, go take a walk, Connor,” Markus suggests. Connor shrugs and starts moving toward the exit. Behind them, Hank huffs out a, “Good riddance.”

Outside, Connor fiddles with the end of Markus’ tie. “What did Hank mean, earlier? About the babies?”

“Hank thinks that we’re…” Markus bites his lip, a little embarrassed. “...intimate,” he finishes.

“As in, sex?”

“...yes.”

Connor leaves Markus’ tie alone and starts straightening out Markus’ suit jacket. “Oh, I get it. Because with humans that can lead to--right, right. You know, in some of the movies I’ve watched, most people have sex within the first few dates.”

“We haven’t even gone on our second date yet,” Markus observes.

Connor looks at him pointedly. Markus looks back, suspicious. “Are you--saying what I _think_ you’re saying?”

“I thought about it recently, and I read that usually there’s more to a relationship than just _kissing_ ,” Connor says.

“Okay…”

“I’m curious, is all.”

“Curious,” Markus repeats, throat feeling dry, despite not having a need to be hydrated. Connor is going to be the death of him, Markus thinks. “So, do you… have…” He glances down at Connor’s-- _area._

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“I was designed with the intent that, should I need to go undercover, I have all options available to me.”

“ _All_ options?”

“Yes, you know, like if I need to--”

“-- _okay_ , don’t need to know all those details. I got it. You’re...equipped.” 

“I know that you do,” Connor says, and Markus finds his hands are getting dangerously close to… a place Markus doesn’t want to think about. For matter of decorum. 

“How?”

“I scanned you.”

“Of course you did.”

“Well, just something to think about,” Connor says cheerfully, patting Markus on the chest. “When are we going on another date?”

Definitely, _definitely_ going to be the death of him.  
  


* * *

  
  
The early morning sun beams into Markus’ hotel room in London, casting a glow on Markus’ canvas as he paints leisurely. **8:03 AM** his system informs him when Markus checks the time. Still about two more hours left until his first interview. He sighs, mildly dreading the rest of the day--three interviews and a meeting. It’s not the busiest day he’s had, but all he wants to do is call Connor to see how he’s doing. As it turns out, they hadn’t been able to go on their second date yet, because Markus had been whisked away on a conference in London. The last time he’s seen Connor now has been three days (and 7 hours, 35 minutes, 48 seconds, Markus adds). He wonders if Connor and Hank have solved the most recent homicide yet. He itches to message the other android but Simon had scolded him, saying he needs to give Connor space to _breathe._

So instead, he paints and tries not to think too much about the other android. 

Luckily--or unluckily--Markus receives a message then from none other than Connor himself.

**Good morning! :)**

The message surprises Markus enough that he almost swipes a long streak on his canvas. Straightening, he replies, **Good morning. Isn't it 4 AM there right now?**

**Yes, but I don't need to sleep. And I was just thinking about you.**

Markus feels himself warm up, happiness expanding from the pit of him. **Have you and Hank solved that homicide?**

**No, not yet. So no details for you yet! :P**

Markus contemplated calling Connor. _"Don't be overbearing!"_ he hears Simon in his head. After a few moments, Markus decides--fuck it, and dials Connor anyway.

The phone connects them right away.

“Hello?” he says at the same time as Connor does, causing them both to laugh.

“I guess you were thinking what I was thinking,” Markus comments. He moves from his seat at his easel and moves to the couch.

“So, what are you up to?”

“Just relaxing before I start my day,” Markus says, “I'm painting a little bit.”

“That's nice.”

“What about you?”

“Nothing much.” Then-- “I'm naked.”

“Wait, what?”

“And I'm... touching myself.”

Wait-- _what?_ “Wait, _what?_ ”

“I was curious, so I did some research,” Markus hears Connor say, but his ears are ringing, body tingling like it’s about to short-circuit.

Markus, through his shock-clouded mind, can feel Connor's labored breathing through his spine. “So you're… you're--and... _research?_ ”

The laugh Connor gives him is breathless and short. “Are you okay, Markus?”

“I-- _no_.”

“I've heard that phone sex is desirable for couples that are in long distance relationships,” Connor says, though his breath is stuttered. “Video call would have been preferable, but you’re a politician and that video might get out.”

“You have really thought this through, huh?”

“Yes.”

Markus clears his throat, composing himself. If Connor wants to play this game, then he will, too. Deviously, he says, “So are you in bed?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me what you're doing to yourself.”

“I’ve got my--my...cock… out,” Connor says, sounding too bashful for someone who brought up phone sex in the first place.

“Yeah? Are you hard?”

“Yes,” Connor hisses out. 

“God, I wish I could see you right now.” Connor huffs out a small moan and Markus feels the sound go straight to his cock. He slides down on his couch, nestled comfortably in its cushions, and gingerly undoes and slides his pants down. It springs free, already half-hard.

“When are you back again?” Connor breathes out.

“Two days,” Markus says, wrapping a hand around his cock and pumping it lazily. “Saturday afternoon.”

“I can’t wait to see you.”. 

“Fuck. Yes.” Markus, fully erect now, moves his hand faster while the other one clutches at the edge of the couch. “Amplify your microphone, Connor--I want to hear you.”

Without warning, Markus can hear _everything_. Connor’s ragged breath, the sound of his hand working on his cock, and-- _squelching?_

“Connor, are you--do you have fingers in your-- _fuck_ \--”

“Yes!” Connor lets out a broken moan. “I’ve got two in--”

“ _Fuck._ ” Markus closes his eyes, imagining Connor laid back on his bed, ankles up, one hand flying on his cock while the other fucks his ass. “Fuck, that’s so _hot._ ”

“Markus, Markus, _Markus,_ ” Connor chants and Markus sucks in a breath, feeling lightheaded. 

“Put another finger in, baby,” Markus ordered, his system feeling like going on overdrive. “I wish it were me, I’d split you open--”

“God, Markus,” Connor gasped out.

“That’s good, baby, God, I can’t wait to have you--”

Suddenly, a loud ringing goes through his system, and to his dismay, Markus sees that it’s another call. _Simon_. “Fucking--damn it,” Markus groans, hand stilling begrudgingly. “It’s Simon.”

“Call him back later,” Connor’s voice pleads.

“I can’t, it might be--important.” Markus groans, “Ugh, damn it.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Connor says and this time--Markus notes sadly--it was not uttered in pleasure.

“I’ll call you later?”

“Yes, fine,” Connor says grumpily before he hangs up abruptly.

Markus sighs, trying to find the program in his system that would will his cock down. With some difficulty, he picks up Simon’s call. “Yes,” he grounds out.

“Interrupt something, did I?”

“How do you even _know?_ ”

“So I did!”

“...shut up.”

Simon just laughs at him. The bastard.  
  


* * *

  
  
Ask Markus out himself, Hank had suggested. Connor could do that. So he purchases two tickets to see the Detroit Symphony for that evening, hoping it’s something the other android would like. He knows Markus’ schedule by heart now; gets on-the-minute updates, even (all thanks to Markus’ assistant, who kindly supplies him with the information).

Now, Connor waits patiently at the international arrivals gate, sign for _Markus Manfred_ in hand. When he sees Markus walk through the gate, Connor feels excitement thread through his wires and ducks his head quickly, police cap covering his face.

“You are fooling no one,” he hears Markus say just as he feels his hat being ripped off of his head.

“Hey!” Connor says indignantly, snatching his hat back.

“Where's my driver?”

“I'm your driver!”

Markus narrows his eyes at him. “No, really, where is he?”

Connor shrugs, poker face on. “Your assistant may have given him a day off today.”

“And why would she do that?”

“Maybe the man needed a break. So I took it upon myself to become your driver for the day. You need a police escort anyway, important man that you are!”

Markus snorts, putting on his sunglasses. “You're so magnanimous. Who would've known, Detective Anderson.”

“Let me show you to your car, sir,” Connor says, holding out his hand. 

Markus hands Connor his luggage. “Why, thank you, Connor!”

Connor pouts. “I meant to hold your hand.”

Markus laughs at him but to his delight, Markus takes Connor’s hand anyway. “I'm just kidding,” Markus says.

 **I missed you,** Connor tells him through their link. **You were in London for too long.**

Markus smiles back at him. **I missed you, too.**

When they get to the car, Markus pulls down his sunglasses to give Connor a look. “This is a self-driving car.”

“Well, it does have the option for manual drive, but I’d rather use the self-driving option.”

“Why’s that?”

Connor ignores him as he ushers them in to take their seats. He taps into the car’s system and sets their destination for Markus’ house. “So we can do this,” Connor says finally.

“Do wh--” Connor interrupts Markus by leaning over and pulling the other android into a kiss. “Oh,” Markus says when Connor pulls away. “Clever android.”

“Before I forget,” Connor says and transfers the Symphony details over to Markus. “Would you like to go with me tonight?”

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Yes,” Connor says, feeling a little bashful. “So will you?”

“I guess you took to deciding where to go for our second date yourself.” Markus grins at him and Connor feels dazzled by that smile.

Connor shrugs. “I thought it would be fun. I’ve never seen a concert before. And I thought it would be something you’d like.”

Markus takes Connor’s hands in his, giving them a kiss. “Of course I’ll go with you. I’m glad I get to share your first time with you. Carl used to take me to classical concerts all the time. They’re wonderful.”

Connor couldn’t help giving him another kiss then. It comes to his mind that he’s found another reason to be glad for being an android; if he weren’t, he would be so sick from practically being on Markus’ lap the whole trip in the car.

Some minutes later--Connor isn’t sure as he’s not paying attention--the car stops on the street outside of Markus’ house with a slight lurch. Connor helps Markus take his luggage out of the car, but doesn’t move to follow him inside the house.

“I have to go to the station, go over some evidence, write a few reports,” Connor says, regretfully. “I just wanted to meet you and surprise you with the tickets. I’ll be here to pick you up for our date.”

“Alright,” Markus says. “Don’t get yourself injured or killed, please.”

“Have you been talking to Hank?”

“Eh,” Markus shrugs.

“Don’t listen to him!” Connor retorts, heated. “I take well enough care and precaution for myself, thank you.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“I’m alive, aren’t I?” 

“For now,” Markus jokes, then, “But really. Please take care of yourself.”

Connor kisses him again (he can’t get _enough_ of this feeling, he thinks). “Yes, mother. I’ll make sure to thwart my reports’ evil plans to kill me with paper cuts.”

Markus snorts and waves him away, “Alright, alright, go. I’ll see you later.”

“Bye!” Connor calls out, getting back into the car. Setting the destination to the station, he buckles in his seat and goes over his plans for the evening with Markus.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter was gonna be real happy like this but then i changed it to be really angsty BUT THEN i couldn't write a way out of it soooooooooooo FLUFF-FEST IT IS ｜*￣∇￣｜
> 
> hope you guys liked it(´∀｀)♡


	5. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Connor has a very informative day and Markus is the most patient android alive.

  
  
  
  
  
  
Enjoying music is still so new to Connor. Hank enjoys metal, the rough harsh sound of it, and Connor has found that it's grown on him over the years. Sometimes Connor doesn't solve cases perfectly, and the rough instrumentals of metal help him release his tension.

Getting to know Markus, though, who much preferred calmer and--some would say, Connor didn't necessarily _agree_ \--more refined music, is something that's growing on him quicker than moss. 

**This is Beethoven,** Markus is telling him through the link in their tangled fingers, **Symphony No. 7. The part we're about to get into, the second movement called the Allegretto, is so popular that it's common to hear it played by itself.**

Connor doesn't tell Markus he has access to this type of information. It's nice to see Markus’ passion in other ventures aside from his work.

 **It's… uplifting. Happy.** Connor squeezes Markus’ hand, chancing a smile at the other android. **It's beautiful.**

 **Like you,** Markus teases.

Connor hits him lightly on the arm with his other hand and he feels amusement from Markus through their connection. **You're so cheesy.**

At intermission, Markus leads them out into the lobby, finding a corner for them to stand in. Markus garners a look around before he places a hand on Connor's right cheek and leans in for a quick kiss.

“Thanks for taking me here,” Markus says when they pull away, and he really does look so grateful. Connor feels a little warm, touched by the other android's sentiment.

“You're welcome,” Connor says with a smile. “It's a lot more enjoyable than I thought.”

“It’s classier than what you normally listen to, for sure.”

“Don't let Hank hear you say that.” Then, with a touch against Markus’ waist. **I’m going to kiss you.**

**Later, when we get home. Too many people here, don't you think?**

Connor is inclined to say _no_ ; no, there aren't too many people here, because he so desperately wants more kisses from the other android. He wants to ask why Markus is suddenly so shy. They held hands throughout the whole art museum date and he visits him at the station nearly every other day with gifts in hand. Connor frowns at him instead. **I _guess._**

 **You'll get more kisses later, you baby. And if you're good, maybe more?** Markus winks at him saucily.

“I'm always _good,_ ” Connor tells him out loud, indignant, and crosses his arms.

“Pfft.”

Connor opens his mouth to utter another retort when a figure approaches them. Connor’s system immediately recognizes them.

“Hey, boys,” North says when she comes to them, dressed in a slinky black dress, hair pinned high on her head. She looks beautiful, Connor thinks. He wonders if she's there on a date.

“North, hey,” Markus says, voice unusually high. Surprised? Connor wonders. Connor then notices the android has inched away from him. _Suspicious._

“I didn't know you enjoyed classical music, Connor.”

Connor, still taken aback by the loss of Markus’ proximity, blinks back at her. “Hm? Oh, I thought I would try it so I got us tickets. Markus seems to enjoy it so much, so I wanted to see why.”

“You got tickets? Are you guys on a date?” she asks, giggling, looking amused.

Connor has a _yes_ on the tip of his tongue when Markus says, “No. Just friends.” Markus shoots Connor a quick glance, his expression… apologetic? Connor hopes it is. He feels shock and _annoyance._ The feelings are new, sudden, and overwhelming; Connor finds himself speechless. _Not_ a date? What? _What?_

North shrugs. “So how have you guys been? Did Connor tell you we got matched and went on a date, Markus?”

“Yeah,” Markus begins. Connor watches them speak but nothing registers with him; he still feels livid. He hopes it doesn't show on his face. What did Markus mean, not a date? They held hands the whole first part of the symphony. Markus just gave him a kiss. Connor doesn't understand. 

Movement catches Connor’s eyes and he sees North laughing, hand on Markus’ arm. Connor feels another wave of annoyance, teeth gritting; he shoves his hands in his pant pockets and clenches them hard. 

**LEVEL OF STRESS: 68%** Connor's system warns him. _Shit._ Connor doesn't understand why he's so… worked up. North is his friend, too--but Connor does _not_ like the way North and Markus are smiling at each other. 

“I better get back to my date,” North says, eyes flitting between the two of them. She settles on Connor for a few seconds longer than she did with Markus; Connor is slightly unnerved.

“It was nice seeing you,” Connor says, forcing himself to sound _pleasant._ He hopes it comes across that way.

“You, too. Bye, boys,” North gives them both a smile before walking away.

Markus immediately crowds in on him then. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Connor says. His system supplies helpfully: **LEVEL OF STRESS: 49%** Must be because North walked away. _Good._

“You don't… _seem_ okay,” Markus says, sounding careful, as if Connor is _delicate._ “Your LED is red, and your systems seemed off--”

“--did you run a diagnostic on me?”

“Yes. You were really quiet when North was here. I thought it was unlike you.”

Connor feels a little comforted that Markus would be worried about him, but… The image of the two of them comes to his mind again; laughing, with North’s hand on Markus’ arm. Connor scowls.

Markus takes Connor's hand in his, thumb brushing comfortingly along the back of it. “You can tell me, you know,” he says.

“I--” Connor notices the crowd around them thinning. “I think intermission is over.”

Markus regards him for a few moments before nodding. “Okay. We'll talk about it later.”  
Connor purses his lips and sighs. He doesn't know why, but he feels dread in the pit of his stomach.  
  


* * *

  
  
For the remainder of the concert, Connor is unusually quiet, Markus notes worriedly. Connor lets Markus hold his hand, place an arm around his waist--every usual touch they do. Not to mention, the intermittent red glow of Connor’s LED. Connor speaks to him, though he’s less chatty than before. He seems… the opposite of excited? Submissive? Unprotesting? Disheartened? Not that Connor is ever these things, at least as far as Markus has known him; usually, he’s at least _lively._ Something is definitely wrong, Markus thinks with a frown. 

Back at Markus’ house, Connor hangs awkwardly in the hallway while Markus takes off their jackets and hangs them up. Markus watches the other android--one hand in his pocket, the other running his coin through his fingers. 

“Are you sure you're okay, Connor?” Markus asks, coming to him from behind and wrapping an arm around the other's waist.

It takes Connor a moment. When he speaks, he pockets his coin, voice resigned. “Not really. But I don’t understand why.”

Markus spins him around, places his hands on Connor's cheeks, rubbing his thumbs in circles on the soft skin. “What's wrong? You can tell me,” he says gently.

“I… felt something new today--earlier.” Connor looks away, abashed. “I've never felt it before. It frustrates me because I don't understand it.”

“What did you feel?”

“My stress level raised at an alarming rate when you told North we weren't on a date. Then, she was _touching_ you.” Connor's lips thins into a line. “That just made things worse. I felt--annoyed, shocked… angry. I thought it was just because you lied but it might have been...more than that.”

At the end of his admission, Markus sighs, hauling him into a tight embrace. “I'm sorry I lied.”

“Why did you?” Connor asks into his shoulder, sounding defeated. His arms lay still, rigid, at his sides, and Markus feels a pang of guilt.

“I didn't want North to feel--I mean, she _was_ my girlfriend,” Markus tries to explain. “And we're all friends. I didn't want her to find out about us that way.”

“Oh. That...makes sense.”

Markus pulls back from the hug enough for their foreheads to touch, eyes staring directly into the other’s. He establishes a connection with Connor, sending over his feelings and thoughts: _I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to; I care about you so much_.

Connor looks unconvinced. 

“I'm sorry I didn't tell her, Connor,” Markus says earnestly. “I just didn't want to… bring it up randomly like that, and especially in public. Okay?”

“ _Will_ you tell her?” The pout on Connor’s lips is adorable, Markus thinks without _thinking._ Now is _not_ the time, he berates himself.

“Of course I will, especially now that I know you want me to.”

Connor pulls back, eyes narrowing. “What do you mean, _especially now?_ You wouldn’t have before?”

“This is so new. I wasn’t sure if we were...serious?”

“You mean, exclusively dating each other with the intention of--”

“--being in a relationship, yeah.”

“You’re the only one I’m seeing and the only one I _want_ to see, so... aren’t we?”

“I'd like us to be, yes. And I’m only seeing you, too. There’s no one else.”

“So then--” 

“--I didn't _know_ that's how you felt, otherwise I would have--”

“--of course I do!”

“You do?” Markus can’t help the smile that spreads on his face.

“Yeah, _obviously_ , Markus.”

“Then we’re on the same page.”

“Yeah.” Connor nods succinctly. “Good. That’s settled then.”

Markus’ face turns serious. “I’m sorry, again. I didn’t mean for you to get jealous.”

“Jealous?”

“You were definitely jealous of North.”

“I was not--” Connor pauses, closing his eyes. He must be looking up the meaning and examples of the world, Markus thinks, amused. “Oh. _Oh._ ” Realization dawns on his face. Markus’ mouth quirks up, refraining from laughing. “What an ugly emotion,” Connor comments, wrinkling his nose. “I don't like it.”

“Yeah, it's not great,” Markus agrees, a soft chuckle coming out.

“I just--didn't like how North was touching you. It seemed like she was flirting and you--you were acting like it was…” Connor inhales sharply, looking like he’s trying to find the right words. “... nothing,” he finishes.

“I like _you_ , Connor,” Markus says. “I don't feel that same way for North anymore. Maybe I’m just used to the way she acts so… _flirty._ I’m sure she didn’t mean anything by it. Wasn't she flirting with you on your date?”

Connor frowns again. Markus knows he really shouldn’t find that so attractive, but he does. “I guess she did when she kept grabbing me during the movie.”

“And I swear I wasn't flirting back. I was just being nice. She is my friend, after all. Yours, too, right?”

“Yes,” Connor says begrudgingly. “Although, while _I’m_ North’s friend, I don’t really feel like North is _my_ friend.”

Markus cocks his head to the side wonderingly. “Why’s that?”

“Well, are they really your friend if they’re blatantly flirting with your _date?_ ”

Markus laughs. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Even though she isn’t the same type of android as me, she should’ve been able to tell that we were on a date. She should know body language, right?” Markus shrugs, and Connor continues his rant, “From my system, our body language when she came up to us showed signs of intimacy. And yes, even though you didn’t say we were on one--it was pretty obvious. You even kissed me in that lobby!” Well, he isn’t wrong, Markus thinks. “So she should not have been flirting with someone else’s date, much less her _ex._ Oh! Wait, and _she_ was on a date, too!” Connor huffs, finished with his tirade, arms crossed.

“You’re kinda cute when you’re jealous, Detective,” Markus remarks, pinching Connor’s cheeks. The other android bats his hand away.

“You think I’m always cute.”

“You’re not wrong there.” Markus gives him a quick peck. “But I'm glad that you want to take this--us seriously.”

“I’m glad you do, too.”

“So am I… forgiven?”

“Until further notice,” Connor replies brazenly. 

Markus laughs nervously, hoping Connor is joking, or at least half serious. When Connor pulls him into a deep kiss, his doubts wither away as he lets himself melt into the other android. He slips his hands in the back pockets of Connor’s pants, pulling his body closer, hands squeezing at the plump flesh. Connor gasps, opening his mouth, and Markus uses it as an opportunity to lick inside. He notices Connor’s lack of aversion to his tongue this time; the other android flicking his back as enthusiastically as Markus is.

“Mark--” Connor tries to breath out, but Markus clamps his mouth on the other’s neck and _sucks._ Connor moans, clutching onto him tighter. “Markus,” he tries again. 

Markus licks a long stripe up Connor’s neck, then moves to nibble on his jaw. “Mm?”

“Do you want to… continue what we were doing on the phone in London?”

“If you want to,” Markus says around his ministrations.

“ _Yes_.”

Markus pulls back to grin at him wickedly. “Okay, then.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Thank you CyberLife for this tongue, Connor thinks. Letting it lay flat on the underside of Markus’ thick cock, the rest of his mouth wrapped tightly around it. His tongue’s sensitivity allows him to feel exactly what Markus is feeling; the heavy strain in his briefs mirroring the one currently in his mouth.

Markus pants on the bed underneath him while Connor bobs his head. “Where did you learn how to do _this?_ ” 

Connor lifts his mouth off of the other android’s cock momentarily with a loud, wet pop. “I did some research. I watched nearly 3,000 videos.”

Markus stares at him, bug eyed. _”3,000?”_

“Also I got a Traci to share their programming.” Connor strokes Markus’ cock slowly, grip tight.

“That’s… pretty hot-- _fuck_.” 

“I wanted to be ready for you,” Connor murmurs, kissing along the protruding vein on the side Markus’ erection. Interesting detail for Kaminski to add, he muses. 

“ _Fuck._ ” Markus grabs a handful of Connor’s hair none-too-gently. “Put that fucking mouth back on it,” he urges desperately.

Connor chuckles, more than happy to oblige. He teases at the head, sucking on it lightly, artificial saliva shining along it; his hand twists at the base. Markus makes a broken sound when Connor suddenly swallows the rest of the length down, tongue swirling against it.

“Fuck, Connor, I think I’m gonna--”

 **It’s okay,** he tells Markus through their connection.

“But I want to touch you--”

 **I can feel everything you’re feeling,** Connor looks up at him challengingly then. He sees Markus gulp visibly, legs opening wider, the grip on his hair going tighter. **And you’re an android, aren’t you? You can get it back up in no time.**

“God-- _fuck_ ,” Markus groans, low and gravelly, the sound going straight to Connor’s cock. He can tell Markus is close from a swipe of his tongue, so he sucks harder, cheeks hollowing. Then suddenly, Connor feels _it_ \--a pressure deep in his pelvis exploding, outward and outward, electrifying all his synapses. He’s not sure if it’s coming from him or Markus, or _both_. He can barely keep his eyes open, but what little he sees of Markus is beautiful; mouth wide open in a silent scream, knuckles white where they clutch at the bed sheets. Then, he feels an eruption in his mouth, and Connor, surprised, lets his mouth fall open, Markus’ come dribbling out of it softly.

When they come down from their high, Connor realizes that maybe Markus’ orgasm was a catalyst for his own, his briefs feeling less tight and more damp than before. He reaches on the side of the bed to grab a discarded shirt on the floor, using it to wipe away the come off his face.

“That’s kinda hot,” Markus comments mildly, looking sated, sitting up on his elbows to watch him.

Connor chucks the shirt at him, making the other android laugh. “ _Gross_ , Connor,” Markus complains, tossing the shirt on the floor again.

“It’s artificial anyway,” Connor says, crawling up Markus’ body and straddling him by the hips. 

“Did you come, too?” Markus asks, glancing at Connor’s damp briefs.

“Yeah.”

“Don’t you want to take those off, then?”

“Oh, right,” Connor says and jumps off of him to do so. Markus crawls backwards on his bed to sit up against the headboard. Connor joins him a moment later, reclaiming his seat on Markus’ lap, straddling him. He bends his neck to place a sloppy, lazy kiss on Markus’ mouth; tongue darting in to see if he was okay.

 _Content, happy, lethargic,_ his system concludes, and Connor finishes the kiss with a chaste peck before scooting down and laying his head on the other android’s chest.

Markus wraps his arms around Connor’s waist and says, “I kinda like you just sitting on me like this.”

“Me, too.”

“I can’t believe you did… _research_ for this--for me.”

Connor shrugs, one hand playing with Markus’ ear. “I have no experience and I wanted to make you happy.”

Markus drags his head down into a kiss. “Thank you,” Markus whispers against his lips, and through Connor’s half-lidded eyes, he can see the intensity of Markus’ stare. Connor presses their lips together again; softly, gently. After a few moments, Markus runs a hand up Connor’s side, and Connor feels heat pooling in his groin again. He hooks a leg over to drape his body along Markus’ again.

 **You make me happy,** Markus tells him when Connor’s tongue swipes into his mouth. Connor moans happily into their kiss, grinding down his hips into Markus’, their cocks growing rapidly where they lay between them. **Especially when you do _that._** __

Markus’ hands travel down and down until they dip past the waistband of Connor's boxers, fingers lingering on the crevice of his ass.

 **Don't tease me,** Connor warns him.

Markus ghosts a finger over Connor's rim, **Can I?**

Connor presses his body impossibly closer while also pushing back wantonly against Markus’ fingers. **Just do it, please.**

 **Wow, you can self-lubricate?** Markus hums appreciatively, tentatively pushes in a digit; Connor’s hole pulls him in eagerly. He whines when Markus takes his finger out, but is appeased when it’s replaced with _two._

“God, yes,” Connor moans against Markus’ mouth, “Markus, _please._ ”

Connor whimpers when Markus, mouth sucking loudly at the crook of Connor’s neck, hooks his finger and presses against _something_ that lights Connor up from his core. “There it is,” Markus says, doubling his efforts to attack that _spot_ inside of Connor, fingers fucking him earnestly.

Connor spreads his knees wider, grinding down harder against Markus’ digits and in turn, rubbing their cocks together; the friction elicits sharp hisses of pleasure from them both. 

“You’re so fucking hot, baby,” Markus says wetly in Connor’s ear. “Keep riding me like that, yeah.” His other hand slaps at Connor ass then squeezes it tightly, fingers digging into the soft artificial flesh.

Connor crashes his lips on Markus’ again, mouth open, their tongues dancing filthily. Instantly, Connor’s devilish tongue can _feel_ Markus’ arousal. The heady feeling spreads through Connor’s own wiring; the pressure building in his groin building quickly into a crest.

“Markus,” Connor garbles out through his moaning-- “Fuck, fuck, _please--_ ”

Markus adds a third finger, spreading Connor’s hole wider, pressing even more insistently inside him. 

**I’m going to come,** Markus tells him, lewdly making a connection through the fingers in Connor’s ass, and Connor can feel Markus’ impending orgasm, the programs in their bodies going haywire. They begin moving erratically, wildly chasing the height of their pleasure, until finally, _finally_ \--their vision whitens, and all they can feel is a sweet release of euphoria.

Connor sags against the other android, feeling _spent_ , his system working quickly to stabilize him. **BATTERY POWER: 39%** his system warns. He supposes he should charge up soon.

Markus, after a few minutes, slowly extracts his fingers. Then--

“ _Markus!_ ” Connor yelps, “Do _not_ wipe that on me!”

Markus snickers, mimicking Connor’s earlier statement, “‘It’s artificial anyway.’”

Connor pushes him off the bed in retaliation.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, had a rough time of it on this chapter, which is why it came out later than i wanted it to :( 
> 
> also guys, it's the 5th chapter already, i needed to put that explicit rating to use ok
> 
> oh and P.S. i'm sorry if my connor has, uhh, deviated too much from his character :x (although, i'm not rly that sorry)


	6. Busy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Simon is the best wingman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE GUYS :(

  
  
  
  
  
  
Markus is tired; whatever the android equivalent of that is. It's been a long two weeks of being in D.C. with endless meetings, calls, and campaigning--talking, talking, talking, talking... 

He wants to go home (to Connor) but this bill is _so close_ to passing. Civil partnerships for androids isn’t _marriage_ but it’s the stepping stone they so need. It has been four days since the vote has gone through Congress, and it’s at a stalemate. Markus is wringing his hands in anticipation and impatience. He's tired of talking, tired of constant interaction with (to be honest) backstabbing, two-faced, snake people--the thought of them spiking his irritation. Markus sighs tiredly.

“You’ve been really grumpy all day,” Simon comments from where he's seated next to him in the car. They're heading back to Markus’ apartment after a lengthy conversation with the President. What will happen if the bill passes, and what the next step could be if it doesn’t; contingency plans.

“It's because I am,” Markus says (grumpily). “It’s been a really long couple weeks. If I were human, I'd probably have a migraine right now.”

“You just need to get laid.”

Markus glares at him, irritated. “Not the time to be joking about that, Simon.”

Simon raises his hands up in defeat. “Okay, okay, my bad. So you and Connor haven’t--?”

“--not really any of your business, is it?”

“You’re no fun when you're grumpy. I wish Connor were here to--”

“--please stop--”

“--stop what?”

“Please stop talking about Connor.” Markus sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. He wishes Connor were here so badly--to have his support. The last time he saw Connor, they were about to go into a movie when the detective had been pulled away for a case. Now, two weeks later, Connor was so bogged down by this serial murderer case that he has only been able to message him little bits at a time. Markus hasn't spoken to him for longer than a few minutes, and definitely has not heard his voice in too long. 

“ _Wow,_ sore spot, huh?”

“Yeah. He's been really busy, too.” 

“Mm, yeah, he told me about that serial murder case.”

“He told _you_ about it? When?”

Simon shrugs. “A couple days ago. I had a question about some… police matters.”

“ _What_ police matters?”

“Can't tell you, sorry,” Simon says, sticking his tongue out at him.

Markus rolls his eyes at him but doesn't say anything. He looks passively out the window of the car instead, watching the trees fly by. 

God, he fucking misses Connor. He misses his sarcasm, his weird sense of humor; the way the android frowns when he doesn't understand something; how soft his lips are when Markus kisses them; and that fucking _tongue_ \--

“--you’re thinking about him right now, aren’t you?” Simon asks, and when Markus looks over to glare at him some more, Simon’s looks like he’s about to burst out laughing. Markus groans, dropping his head onto his hands. Simon, annoyingly, laughs the whole rest of the ride to their hotel.

When the car stops, Markus and Simon are immediately bombarded by a dozen paparazzi. As their bodyguards try to push them through the crowd, the paparazzi shouts out questions at them, bulbs flashing from their cameras; the lights and the noise cause Markus’ irritation to rise even higher.

“Markus, do you think Congress will finally decide tomorrow?”

“Markus, are you dating anyone?”

“You bangin’ Simon, Markus?”

“What are you gonna do when the bill gets denied?”

“Simon, look here for a photo!”

“Markus, shoot me a smile over here!”

“Markus!”

“Simon!”

Then, like being sucked into a vacuum-sealed container, the noise dies abruptly as Markus and Simon are finally through the apartment lobby. An airy piano piece plays through the speakers in the hotel, calming him. Markus lets out a sigh of relief.

Simon grasps his arm. “Come on, Grumpy, let’s get you to your room.”

Markus makes a displeased noise at the jab, but lets Simon guide him up the elevator and down the hallways.

“Go in there and relax and take a bath or something,” Simon suggests when they get to Markus’ door. 

“Yeah, I need it. Maybe I’ll paint.”

Simon smiles at him, patting him on the shoulder. “Need you upbeat and fresh tomorrow. Okay?”

Markus nods and Simon leaves to go into his own apartment, down the hallway from Markus’ own. Markus unlocks his door with his system, and instantly, his system notifies him of **someone else** in his suite. 

Alarmed, Markus is about to send for his security as well as Simon, when his system finishes the scan and recognizes who the stranger is. With a skip of his artificial heart, he realizes--

“Connor!” Markus calls out, peering into the sitting room area of his suite. He grins widely when he sees Connor laid out on the sofa, charging. His voice rouses the other android, who blinks slowly back to consciousness, a smile spreading across his face when he sees Markus standing in the hallway.

Markus makes it over to him in three long strides, hauling Connor in a tight embrace just as the android is halfway out of his seat. Connor laughs into his shoulder, squeezing him just as hard. “I’m guessing you missed me?”

Markus pulls away and kisses him as a reply. **Yes, you idiot. Of course, I missed you.**

“Are you surprised?” Connor asks when they part.

“Yes, but a happy surprised!” He kisses him again-- _God,_ he missed how kissing Connor feels. “What are you doing here?”

“This was Simon's idea.”

A corner of Markus’ mouth quirks up. “Oh yeah? I guess this was what the 'police business’ he had to talk to you about was.”

“Well, he caught me at a good time--Hank and I had just solved that case and I was about to tell you about it when he emailed me a ticket to D.C.”

“He gave you a ticket without even asking?”

“Yes, he said I had to come rescue him from Mr. Grumpy Pants,” Connor says, winking, the look stirring something in Markus that have been dormant for too long since he has been on a work-binge in D.C.

Markus cradles Connor's face in his hands and smiles at him happily. “He isn't wrong. I've been so miserable here.”

A worried look crosses Connor's face. He brings a hand up to close loosely around one of Markus’ wrists. “Are the talks of the bill not going well? The negotiation tactics I shared with you weren't any good? But I had calculated _at least_ a 76% chance of success if you used them!”

Markus shakes his head. “No, it _is_ going well, I think--and thank you for that, by the way, your tricks have been very helpful--but… well, it's just been…” Markus sighs tiredly, “...I’ve just been feeling really tired and overwhelmed… there’s _so_ much talking involved...”

“That seems unlike you,” Connor comments. “You work more than I do, and I’m at the station nearly 18 hours a day sometimes.”

“Maybe I got used to doing almost 40 hour work weeks and nothing more. I took frequent breaks when I would come visit you.”

“I _do_ like it when you come visit me every day.”

“I don’t think Hank did.”

“No, he didn’t,” Connor agrees, chuckling. “He said you are a big distraction for me. He said he was glad you’ve been up in D.C. this whole time, otherwise, we would have never finished with that case.”

“I wouldn’t have distracted you so much as to impede with your case!”

“I wouldn’t have let you.” Connor smiles at him--the cheeky way he does that Markus loves-- _wait._ Markus freezes. Loves? Well… yes, Markus loves that smile, and really any smile that Connor gives him. But-- _loves?_ It’s only been a few weeks, a couple of _months_ \--

Connor waves a hand in front of his face. “Markus? Hello? Are you okay?”

Markus blinks back at him, coming out of his stupor. “Uh--yes. Sorry. Something just… came to mind.”

“What was it? Something about the bill?”

“Uh,” Markus gulps, “yeah. Yup. Uh huh.”

“My system indicates that you’re lying.”

Markus smiles nervously. Stupid CyberLife making Connor basically an all-in-one police station. “I--I’m not ready to talk about it. Yet.”

Connor frowns at him. (Why is that so _cute_ , still?) “Okay, fine. But you can tell me anytime, okay? I mean, I _am_ your--er…” His frown deepens and a blush comes up from his neck. Markus is glad that he’s not the only flustered one, and the implication of what Connor just said excites him.

“You are my what?” Markus asks teasingly, grinning.

“Your--your… boy…friend…?”

Markus takes a seat on the couch, motioning for Connor to do the same. Connor follows suit, looking anxious. “Would you like us to be called that? Is it what you want?”

Connor stares back at him, the LED on his temple whirring yellow. Markus’ grin wanes, feeling some doubt. “Only if it’s what you want,” Connor says finally, after several long moments, eyeing Markus levelly. 

Markus lets out an artificial breath, grin back in place. “ _Yes._ ” 

Connor grabs his face and pulls him in to kiss him soundly. He makes a connection from one of his hands framing Markus’ face and Markus feels an almost overwhelming sense of happiness and relief.

They kiss and touch, eventually making it to Markus’ bed, limbs tangling together, speaking quietly with each other. Markus tells Connor about the hell that is trying to convince dozens and dozens of politicians to believe in the good his bill will do--even with the negotiator programs Connor had shared with him, the task proved to be difficult. Connor tells him about going through evidence and the case files hundreds of times; how it left him feeling frustrated that he couldn’t piece it together. He tells Markus about interrogating multiple suspects, all seemingly leading to a dead-end, until _finally_ Connor saw an outlier, and the serial killer was caught.

“You’re brilliant,” Markus says, placing a kiss to the inside of Connor’s wrist. He is so smitten with him--some would say it’s embarrassing, but Markus finds he doesn’t _care._

“It’s only because CyberLife made me this way,” Connor shrugs.

“Then you’re clever because you know how to work with the programming you have.”

“You really don’t see any flaws with me, do you?”

“Your flaws are what makes you perfect.”

Connor makes a gagging sound and Markus laughs. “Seriously, Markus, you need to stop watching so many romance movies. Or reading romance novels.”

“I haven’t even had time to do that!” Markus objects. “Maybe you just bring it out on me.”

“I’m not as cheesy as you,” Connor says, “It really must be all the romance movies you watch.” He winks at him.

Markus snorts. He rolls over, grabbing Connor’s wrists with one hand and pinning them above his head. He sneaks his other hand under Connor’s shirt. “Nope. Try again.”

Connor bites his lip, looking like he’s thinking of a right answer--but Markus knows he’s just pretending. Markus pinches at the artificial skin by Connor’s ribs. “You know I can’t feel pain, right?” Connor asks, an eyebrow raised.

“You’re bluffing. I know you got a sensitivity upgrade.”

“Yeah, for _temperature._ ”

“Hmm,” Markus hums, hand ghosting Connor’s side. The other android shivers visibly. “Fine, you can’t feel a pinch, but I _bet_ you can feel this.”

“Feel wha--EEK!” Connor shrieks when Markus tickles him on the ribs, his voice raising to an octave Markus didn’t know was programmed into him. Connor’s mouth falls open in laughter, eyes squeezed tight as he thrashes against Markus, trying to get away from Markus’ teasing hands. “Markus, _please!_ ”

Markus tickles him for a few more seconds before stopping, bending down to drop a kiss on Connor’s temple. “Sorry, but I’m not really sorry.”

“I don’t know how I can be _ticklish._ I don't remember seeing that on the upgrade manual.”

“Some people find pleasure from tickling,” Markus whispers against Connor’s mouth before he takes it with his own. He feels Connor moan against his lips, and Markus rolls his hips against the other android’s, their mouths kissing slowly, unhurried.

Markus realizes the anxious thoughts he’s been having all day--about the bill’s impending outcome--has been pushed to the back of his mind ever since he found Connor in his apartment. He finds it a little scary how much attention Connor gets from him, how much space the detective can take up in his mind. As Connor opens his mouth to let Markus lick inside, Markus finds he doesn’t _care_ how all-encompassing his feelings for the other android are. 

Although he’s spent nearly every hour of every day the past two weeks shaking hands, rubbing elbows, Markus feels touch starved. He unbuttons Connor’s shirt, hands spanning the soft artificial skin he finds there, feeling desperate, wanting _more._ Connor doesn't seem to mind, pressing closer to Markus, one hand curled around the other's neck.

Eventually, Connor breaks away, breath coming out in heavy puffs against Markus’ face. “Markus, do you want to…?”

“Yeah,” Markus says into Connor’s neck, nipping at it. He reaches between them to unbutton Connor’s pants, then slips a hand in, to close around the hardening cock there. At the touch, Connor moans, legs widening. “You like that?”

“ _Yes._ More,” Connor demands and Markus tightens his grip, wrist working on Connor’s cock. “No--I want--”

Markus stops his ministrations, sits back on his heels to open his shirt and fling it off of him. He hooks his fingers into the waistband of Connor’s pants and pulls them down quickly. His eyes darken, mouth somehow feeling _dry_ at the sight of Connor laying bare in front of him.

“You look so good,” he murmurs, thumbs rubbing appreciatively on Connor’s thighs. “You’re gorgeous.”

“You know what would look better?” Connor asks, sitting up on his elbows, then eyes Markus’ clothed body pointedly.

Markus chuckles, getting the hint. He stands to let his pants drop, cock springing free. He hears Connor snicker and he looks up questioningly. “What?”

“I don’t know but--it’s just so _bouncy,_ ,” Connor leans over and uses a finger to flick Markus’ cock up. He snickers even more.

“How is that funny?” 

“I don’t _know_ , it just is!” Connor flicks his cock again, but Markus steadies it with a hand. Connor pouts.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Markus says, crawling back to his spot between Connor’s legs. He grabs Connor’s thighs and tugs him down. 

“That’s more like it, Manfred,” Connor says, wiggling down even closer. 

“You’re a little bossy tonight.”

“ _You’re_ taking a little too long--”

“--okay, but _who_ decided making my dick bounce was funny?”

Connor grins at him, shrugging. Markus thinks Connor _must_ know how much that smile dazzles him, or else he wouldn’t do it so often. “Will you get on with it, now?” Connor asks.

Markus scoffs at him, but rubs a finger against Connor’s rim in a few circle before dipping it in, anyway; his other hand stroking Connor's cock slowly. Bossy bastard, he thinks fondly. 

Connor gasps at the welcome intrusion, head falling back on the bed. Markus folds his body over the other android's again, adding a second finger in. Markus kisses along the expanse of Connor’s neck, his shoulder, his chest; savoring the soft skin he finds. 

“ _Markus,_ ” Connor moans, his hole clamping down on Markus’ fingers, the sensation going straight to Markus’ cock. 

“You want another finger, baby?” Markus says, breathing wetly on Connor’s nipples, giving it a lick.

“No, I want _you,_ ” Connor pants, cheeks flushed. 

“Me? My--?”

“ _Yes,_ Markus, come on--I’m _ready._ You don’t have to prepare me like you would a human.”

Markus licks his lips, feeling suddenly worried. “Connor, we’ve never--are you sure…? Unless _you_ want to put it in--”

“--yes, I want you in me. _Please,_ ” Connor pleads. “I've been thinking of it since the last time we… did things.”

“Oh,” Markus says dumbly, fingers slick with lube from Connor’s hole when he pulls them out. He pumps his cock with his fingers, wrists twisting, getting the length wet. Markus looks up and sees the unabashed way Connor watches him, mouth open, eyes half-lidded. It brings a renewed heat to Markus’ cock as he lines it up, slowly pushing into Connor’s ass.

“Shit,” Connor breathes, “ _fuck._ ”

With his other hand, Markus spreads Connor’s legs more to make room for his body; cock halfway in. When he feels himself pressed into the hilt, he leans down and kisses Connor softly. “Are you okay?” he whispers.

“Yes, it’s just--new.” Connor grinds down on Markus’ cock experimentally and lets out a small moan. “Feels _good,_ though.”

“Yeah?” Markus pulls out a little before going back in, hands now gripping the back of Connor’s thighs, body bent in a way that his knees are nearly to his shoulder. He drives his cock in with little thrusts, wanting Connor to get used to the sensation.

“Yeah,” Connor says, placing his hands on top of Markus’, squeezing them. “Fuck me more-- _harder._ I can take it--”

“Fuck,” Markus groans, slamming in harder, deeper. Connor takes him in, hole tight around his cock--it feels _amazing._ Markus captures Connor’s lips in a rough kiss, tongues battling, breathing and moaning into each other’s mouths.

Connor moves his hands to clutch at Markus’ back, nails digging into artificial skin, breathing heavily. “You feel so g--good, Markus,” he says, and Markus pumps his cock into him with renewed vigor.

“You’re so fucking tight, baby,” Markus groans. He turns his head and peppers kisses up Connor’s neck, stopping to nip and bite at his ear. “I can’t get enough of your ass.”

Connor's hand grasps at Markus’ neck, pulling him into a searing kiss. When their tongues touch, Markus feels Connor start a connection, and endless waves of ecstasy begin rolling through him. 

“Holy shit,” Markus gasps, hips pistoning against Connor's of their own accord, hard, quick, without grace, but feeling so, so good. Markus hooks an arm under one of Connor's knees and spreads him open even wider. Connor's moans grow louder as Markus is able to go deeper, the connection telling him he's hit that _spot_ inside of Connor. The bed beneath them creaks from Markus’ efforts.

“Markus,” Connor sighs, the breathy sound like music to Markus’ ears. “Markus, I'm close.”

“Yeah, come for me,” Markus grunts out. He pulls back a little to sneak a hand between them to stroke Connor's cock. “Come on, baby,” he murmurs against Connor's ear, giving it a lick. “Come for me.”

Connor lets out a low whine, head thrown back. A few more pumps in Markus’ hand and he feels the artificial liquid spilling out, coating his fingers and Connor’s abdomen. Markus looks down, groaning at the sight of the other android, jaw slack, eyes rolled back in bliss. So beautiful, he thinks, and the sight has him teetering on the edge, until--

“ _Fuck,_ I'm coming--!” Markus feels himself let go, shuts his eyes tight, mouth open in a silent cry. He lets euphoria overtake him, the world around him going white, though his system is ringing in his ear about **instability.** His hips rut slowly into Connor, riding out the aftershocks mindlessly. Then, he falls fully onto the other android, body feeling heavy, his fingers still tingling from his electrified orgasm.

After a few minutes, Connor nudges at him weakly. “Get off me, please,” he hears the muffled complaint.

“But you're more comfortable than my bed,” Markus says and he burrows himself closer. 

Connor nudges at him with more force and this time, Markus chuckles, rolling off of him to lay next to him. They both turn on their sides, facing each other, and their hands come together almost subconsciously, linking together between them.

“That was your first time, right?” Markus asks.

“Yeah.”

“How was it?”

“Terrible,” is the response but Connor has a lopsided grin on. Markus rolls his eyes at him. “No, it was great. It felt… better than the other times. Like I was even more connected to you.”

“Next time you can do me, if you want,” Markus offers with a smile. 

“Really?”

“Yeah. I've never tried before. I'd like it to be with you.”

Connor scoots closer to kiss him again. 

Markus welcomes his kiss eagerly. The word _love_ sits at the tip of his tongue, but Markus holds it back. Saying _that_ now is too hasty; Markus fears it'll scare Connor away. Although the android has been deviant for a few years now, certain feelings are still so new to him, and love… Love is a scary concept. Even he doesn’t know what that feeling really is.

“How long do I have you for?” Markus asks Connor instead, dismissing his thoughts.

“A week,” Connor replies. “I got the time off approved.”

Markus grins. “I suppose I owe a thanks to your chief.”

“I haven’t taken any days off ever, so he told me it was about time.”

Markus kisses Connor’s fingers, soft and lax in his hands. “Good. I’m glad. I really did miss you.”

“Maybe you’ll be sick of me soon enough; I have no other plans in D.C. besides following you around.” Connor grins. "I'll be your assistant for the week!"

The news sounds like heaven to Markus.  
  


* * *

  
  
The following day, Connor makes good on his declaration of following Markus around. At around 6 AM, the couple meet with Simon at a radio station, for an interview for a morning show. Connor has never seen such lively humans so early in the morning; if Connor woke up Hank up this early, he would have various objects thrown at him. 

An hour later, finds them at a news station, WRC-TV, where only Markus is being interviewed. Simon had another engagement elsewhere.

Connor watches with fascination how Markus conducts himself on the news stage, speaking calmly and eloquently. The outfit Markus decided on for the show was a crisp, gray suit--sans tie--and a light blue shirt. Connor thinks the colors complement his skin, brightening the already beautiful, heterochromatic eyes Markus has. Connor refrains from swooning when Markus laughs suddenly, eyes crinkling, and Connor _knows_ that if the anchors weren’t already charmed by Markus, _that_ certainly did it. He wonders if Markus is using any of the programming he shared because the anchors seem to be eating out of the palm of his hand. Connor supposes, though, that Markus has always been charming and persuasive; he _did_ convince Connor to turn deviant.

A figure comes up next to him suddenly, and he looks over, automatically scanning them: **Ryan Grant, WRC-TV Producer.**

“Hello,” Ryan says, holding out his hand, “My name is Ryan. But you probably already know that.”

Connor chuckles, taking the man’s hand and shaking it. “Yes. Thank you for introducing yourself anyway. I’m Connor.”

“Connor. To what pleasure do I owe you being here with us today?”

“Oh, I’m just going along with Markus for the day. Like a second assistant, I guess.”

“I feel like I know you,” Ryan says. “You don’t look like any other androids I’ve seen. Have we met before?”

Connor cycles through his memories and finds nothing with Ryan in it. “No, we have not. Although, maybe you’ve seen me in passing?”

“Ah! That’s it!” Ryan grins. “I saw you on TV with Mr. Manfred and the other revolutionists, from that night in Detroit.” He leans in closer to Connor and whispers, “And what I thought was, that android in the back is _really_ cute.”

Connor blinks back at him, head cocked to the side. “That’s kind of an inappropriate thought, given the gravity of that broadcast, don’t you think?”

Ryan laughs--quietly, so as not to disturb _this_ current broadcast, Connor assumes. “You’re funny, but you’re right. I definitely shouldn’t have been thinking that.” There is a pause because Connor isn’t sure what to say (or if he should even say anything). Ryan continues on, “So… what do you do for a living, Connor?”

“I’m a detective for the Detroit Police Department.” 

“Oh, really? That’s very interesting. What kind of cases do you do?”

“Homicides, mostly--both of humans and androids.”

“Who’s more murderous of the two?”

“Humans,” Connor answers quickly, then, with hum,” Hmm, although that might not be fair to say, they have a longer history of the ability of murder than androids. In my time with the DPD, though, I’ve had more human cases than android ones.”

“We’re a pretty terrible people, aren’t we? Always killing and hurting each other.”

Connor shrugs, giving Ryan a smile. “I like most humans okay. It’s only a small percentage of you that are like this. The same goes for androids, too.”

“Well, if it weren’t for these psychos, I might not have a job--and I would not have met _you._ ” 

There’s motion on the stage then, and there is a loud beep; must be a commercial break. He looks over and sees Markus heading towards them, face pinched. 

**LEVEL OF STRESS: 51%** Connor’s system informs him when Markus gets closer. He wonders what happened--it seemed to have spiked up out of nowhere. He hadn’t been paying attention to the interview--did they ask Markus something rude or inappropriate?

“Hey,” Markus says to Connor. Narrowed eyes move over to Ryan before giving the man a nod, hand extending. “Hi, I’m Markus.”

“I’m well aware of who you are, Mr. Manfred,” Ryan says, shaking Markus’ hand. “I’m Ryan--but you already know that, don’t you?”

Markus shrugs, but says nothing. He steps closer to Connor, placing a hand on the small of his back. 

“How’s the interview going, Markus? Sorry, I was talking to Ryan for the past couple minutes, so I hope I didn’t miss anything important.”

Markus frowns. **How do you know this… Ryan?** he asks Connor through their network.

**I just met him. He came up to me while I was watching you over here.**

“The interview is going well,” Markus says, tone even, though the slight frown on his face tells Connor something is still a little off. “The next part will be my last, then we’re off to the next one.”

“Interview number three,” Connor remembers, smiling at Markus. “With the Washington Post.”

“Yes. Simon will be meeting us there, too.”

Connor is about to respond with a _Simon said he’s there already,_ when Ryan interrupts him, asking, “Do you work with Markus often, Connor?”

“I don’t really work with him,” Connor replies, shaking his head. “He’s my boyfriend.” The word feels good to say, and it makes him smile widely. Markus moves closer than, arm fully going around Connor’s waist. Connor is relieved; he can tell Markus has relaxed some, his system indicating that Markus’ stress level has started to go down. (But he doesn’t know _why_ Markus is suddenly okay…)

The response seems to shock Ryan, whose eyebrows have shot so high up they nearly blended with his hairline. Then, laughing, “Oh, I didn’t know that. The news all say Markus Manfred is single!” 

“It’s not really any of their business,” Markus says, sniffing. 

Ryan puts a hand on Markus’ shoulder. “I apologize, I’ve been hitting on your man this whole time.”

“You didn’t know,” Markus says as Connor sends him a message, **What does he mean by ‘hitting on?’ And he meant me as ‘your man,’ right?**

He turns his head back to the stage, where a production assistant is gesturing him back over. “I believe commercial break is over. It was nice meeting you, Ryan.” He leans in and gives Connor a quick peck on the cheek before he walks away. **I’ll tell you later, Connor.**

Connor smiles, hand touching his cheek where Markus had kissed it. 

“He’s a lucky man to have you,” Ryan says, nudging Connor with his shoulder.

Connor frowns at him, unsure of what the statement means. Lucky how? And to have _him?_ “I don’t understand,” he says honestly.

“You seem like a nice guy and you’re definitely a good boyfriend since you’re here supporting him.”

“Oh.” Connor still doesn’t understand. “I--thank you?” If anything, Connor feels that _he’s_ lucky Markus likes him. 

“I had better get back to work,” Ryan says. He turns to shake Connor’s hand again. “It was very nice to meet you. If it doesn’t work out with Markus, you should come find me.” With a wink, he walks away.

“Uh,” Connor says intelligently after him. What a strange man. What a strange few minutes. He searches through his system for a similar match for that encounter--to see what it was _about_ \--and comes out short. His system thinks Ryan is just being friendly, but he thinks there were other things going on. Especially with how Markus was reacting.

Shifting his weight onto one leg and crossing his arms, he resumes watching Markus’ interview. He can’t wait until Markus is finished so he could talk to him about it.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Would love some comments and criticisms! It has been so long since I've (attempted) to write fanfic...


End file.
